His Bleeding Heart
by Sar1305
Summary: "She wore her battle scars like wings, looking at her you would never know that once upon a time she forgot how to fly" ― Nikki Rowe Morgan knows something wrong, when he goes to her its so much worse then he thought. But with time they learnt what really mattered Morgan and Garcia through a journey of healing and love
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoy - please let me know**

 **Just a warning Hints a Domestic Violence through out this chapter and the next couple.**

* * *

"I don't want to talk about this now" Penelope Garcia snapped.

"Penelope, seriously what is going on with you?" Derek Morgan asked her.

He was concerned about her, she had been drifting away from him lately and it was killing him. He was losing his best friend, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Nothing Derek, just drop it ok" she said angrily.

"I don't want to drop it baby girl, I want you to talk to me" he said.

"Don't, just don't, it's not your business Derek, so stay out of it" she replied sharply.

"Fine" he said throwing his hands up in the air "but for the record, best friends aren't supposed to keep secrets."

"Get over yourself Derek seriously, not everything is about you" she regretted the words as soon as they left her lips, but she turned on her heels and walked away. She was done with the conversation.

Morgan watched her leave, torn, should he go after her or give her space. He wasn't sure anymore, he used to know what she wanted, how to keep her happy, but now they hardly spent any time together outside work. Their conversations at work were short and to the point, their playfulness was all but gone. Morgan wasn't the only to notice, everyone had come to him separately asking if Garcia was ok, but the truth was he didn't know. Something was wrong and for the life of him, he couldn't get her to say it.  
Lost in thought he didn't notice JJ come up behind him, she touched his shoulder gently.

"It's bad, huh?" She said more a statement then a question. She had seen them arguing, an all too familiar sight these days.

"Yeah" Morgan nodded

"What can we do?" JJ asked

"Nothing, JJ, until Penelope is ready to tell us there's nothing we can do" he said feeling defeated.

JJ sighed

"I miss her" she said

Morgan gave JJ a hug.

"Me too" he agreed

The next week was hell for Morgan, he watched as Garcia pulled herself further and further away from the team. She was avoiding all of them; she did her job and went home. The team had noticed, and it was having an effect on all them. She was there ray of sunshine and now she had lost her spark and, so it seemed, had everyone else.  
Morgan sat by Reid's desk going over details of a case they were consulting on. Hearing a door slam, he looked around to find the source of the noise. He saw Garcia storm across the landing and down the stairs, not stopping to acknowledge that Reid or himself were there. Morgan looked back up the landing and saw Hotch standing in his doorway. Hotch gestured for Morgan to come and see him. Excusing himself from Reid he went up.

"Close the door" Hotch said before taking a seat behind his desk.

"What was all that about?" Morgan asked noting the strain on Hotch's face.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, take a seat" he said pointing at the empty chair.

"I don't need to tell you that Garcia's behavior has been concerning over the past few months, no doubt everyone has noticed. Do you know what's going on with?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shook his head, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"No, she won't open up to me" he said "Hotch I've tried to get her to talk but she is being stubborn"

Hotch nodded

"Yes, and I wouldn't normally pry but it's clearly effecting her work, it's not up to her usual standards and its alarming" Hotch said

"I know" Morgan agreed "I'm guessing that's what your conversation was about?"

"Yes, as much as it pains me, she's on notice, I stuck my neck out for her to get her into this team, and while i appreciate that people want to keep their personal lives that way, I can't watch it, let it affect their work and say nothing." He finished.

"I understand Hotch, and you don't owe me or anyone else on the team an explanation, but Garcia sure does, I just don't know what else I can do" he said.

"Morgan, I know this might not be my place to ask, but does she have a new person in her life? A boyfriend maybe?" He asked.

Morgan shrugged.

"Honestly I wouldn't know, we don't exactly talk anymore. Why?"

"Just a gut feeling, and my gut is telling me he's not treating her right, if you get what I'm saying?"

Morgan jaw tightened and he clenched his fist. Hotch was saying someone was hurting Garcia and she wasn't asking for help.

"Yeah, I get it" Morgan said

"Maybe you should go around to her place and check up on her?" Hotch suggested.

"Yeah maybe I will" Morgan said, still so angry.

Morgan stood to leave.

"Thanks Hotch" he said.

Hotch smiled and watched him leave. A few minutes later JJ was at his door.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Not really JJ" he said.

"Garcia?" She asked.

Hotch nodded.

"The sooner Morgan realizes he's in love with her better, I just hope it's not too late for Garcia" he said matter of fact

"Let's hope" she said.

 _2 hours later_

Morgan headed up towards Garcia's apartment; he had the biggest bunch of bright colorful flowers in his hands. He figured if this wouldn't cheer her up nothing would. He reached the door and knocked gently, waiting patiently for her to answer. He stood there for five minutes, already having knocked twice, but still she didn't open the door. He sighed, he hadn't wanted to use the key, knowing she would be angry, but he wasn't leaving without seeing her. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door, the sight the met him disturbed him. Garcia's once tidy apartment was in shambles. Clothes strewn carelessly over furniture books scattered around the room, used plates and cups left on coffee tables. He was gob smacked; Garcia was by no means a messy person. He looked around for her hearing noises in the kitchen, he walked in quietly, sneaking up behind her he put his arm around her middle and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She jumped, startled to feel him there.

"Jesus Christ Morgan, you scared the crap out of me" she said angrily.

"Sorry baby girl, didn't you hear me knocking" he asked.

"Yes I choose to ignore it, you can't be here right now" she said.

"But I bought you flowers" he said holding them up giving her a goofy smile.

She looked at them and then back at him. She felt so guilty pushing him away like this.

"Please just go" she said quietly.

Morgan noticed her glassy eyes. Trying to divert her thoughts he looked around the kitchen, seeing dinner chopped up ready to be cooked.

"Since when did you become all Martha Stewart?" He said teasing.

"Since none of your business"' she snapped "can you please leave!"

She pushed him out of the kitchen.

Morgan dug in his heels. Turning around to face her, he crossed his arms.

"No" he said.

"Morgan, just leave" she said, he could hear anxiousness in her voice.

"Why?" he probed.

"Drop it" she said.

"Penelope, why are you acting like this?" He asked starting to get angry.

"Derek, stop it, just leave, you can't be here" she said on the verge of tears.

"I can't be or you don't want me here, come on baby girl let me help you" he pleaded with her.

"What difference does it make, just leave" she was almost begging.

"But I miss you" he said "I miss my best friend"

That was the final blow for Garcia, her heart squeezed in her chest and her stomach tightened. She felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes. She couldn't tell him, he would never understand and he would never forgive her for not saying something. Morgan saw the tears fall, he stepped closer to her, he wiped them away, his heart breaking for her, she was not the Garcia he loved and he couldn't understand what had happened. He pulled her in tight, breathing in her scent; he realized just how much he had missed her. Garcia moaned in pain as he hugged her, she tried to fight of the tears. She felt so safe in his arms but he couldn't stay and she couldn't let herself be caught by her feelings. Feeling her flinch Morgan let go, he looked down at her, and for the first time noticing that her arms were covered in bruises. He looked into her eyes pleading her to open up him.

"Baby" he said.

She turned away from him and walked to the door and opened it up.

"He's going to be home soon, you need to go" she said still not meeting his glance.

Morgan didn't want to go, but he wasn't winning either, he wanted to scoop her up, tell her she was safe, but he couldn't help her if she wouldn't let him. He walked the door pausing in the front of her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You need to end this Penelope, you don't deserve to be treated badly, I hope you realize that before this gets out of hand. And when you do, call me alright princess, I want you to know, no matter what you think or how you feel, I'm here for you" he placed another kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, you know that" he said

Garcia didn't meet his gaze, so Morgan turned and left, throwing one last glance over his shoulder, and watching as she closed the door.

Garcia closed the door, she brushed away her tears quickly, she wanted him to stay, but she wouldn't have told him that. She hated herself right now, she had gotten herself into this awful mess and she didn't see a way out.  
She went back into the kitchen; she had forgotten to throw away the flowers Morgan had left on the coffee table. She went back to making dinner.  
A short time later she heard the sound of the door unlocking, she held her breath, hoping he was in a good mood.

"Hey" she said quietly as he entered the kitchen, she looked over at him, his face was glaring.

"He was here wasn't he?" He asked aggressively.

"Scott, don't" Garcia said quietly.

"So that's a yes?" He barked as he pushed her hard against the bench, the edge digging into her back. She tried to fight of tears, it only made he's reaction worse.

"I didn't ask him here, and I made him leave" she said.

"I don't believe you" he growled at her, he squeezed her arms tightly so she couldn't move, she winced in pain, she had bruises on top of bruisers.

"Please" she begged "he won't come back, i told him to stay away"

"Your pathetic Penny" he said pushing her to the side causing her to hit the cupboards on the way down.

She waited for him to leave the kitchen before heading to the bathroom and locking herself in. She sunk into the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. Why had she let it get out of control? She thought about calling Morgan, but if Scott saw it on her phone she would be sorry. She hated herself, how had she let herself become the victim, she used to wonder how it happened to all those girls, and now she was one of them, feeling like she had no way out. She let her tears fall as she pressed her head into her knees. She wanted to be safe, she needed Morgan, but he never loved her the way she loved him, and she knew nothing could ever compare to him. So she had settled on Scott, at first he was sweet and attentive and she fell for him. And after the first time he hit her, he swore he was sorry, said he would never do it again. But it didn't end, every time he would apologies, and buy her gifts, tell her he loved her. God, she was so stupid she thought to herself. And now if she ever said she would leave he would threaten to find her and hurt bad. Her house was in disarray, she was too tired to clean up. She sat on the bathroom floor for what seemed like hours. She finally got up, hearing the television was still on, climbed into bed.  
A few hours later Scott came in, Garcia was awake but pretended to be asleep, as he hoped in to bed and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Penny" he said into her ear, "I love you"

She let a tear fall from her eye, this was not love and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading - hope you like the next chapter**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Garcia heard her phone buzzing. She picked it up and saw a message from Hotch.

'Urgent case, meet in the office in 30' Garcia groaned, she didn't want to be around her team, but she didn't want to be here with Scott either. She got up from the bed and started to get ready. Scott stirred from his sleep.

"What are you doing?" He demanded to know.

"I've got to go to work" she replied shortly.

"You don't work Sundays anymore, remember?" He barked.

"It's urgent, I have to go or I won't have a job" she said.

"I don't believe you; you're going to see him aren't you?" Scott said standing up

Garcia backed away.

"Seriously I have to go work, go on look at my phone if you don't believe me" she said getting annoyed.

Scott picked up her phone, flicking through the text; he saw dozen on messages from her team that she hadn't replied to. Smiling with satisfaction he threw the phone back at her. She caught it awkwardly and put it in her pocket. She grabbed her things and hurried out.

"I've got to go I'll see you later" she said sourly.

Thirty minutes later she was walking though the office, it was all but deserted, which wasn't unusual give it was a Sunday. She walked slowly up stairs towards the round table room. She wasn't excited to see her friends, she felt bad for the way she had been treating them, but she knew how they would react. Entering in the room she was surprised to see she was the only one there. She was distracted and didn't see Morgan enter. She turned as she heard the door close and lock behind her.

"Derek" she said quietly "What's going on, where is everyone?"

"It's just you and me baby girl." He said moving towards.

"Seriously, you tricked me into coming?" She snapped.

"Everyone's worried about you and I knew you would never come because I asked you to."

"You right I wouldn't have. Derek can you please just leave this alone, if Scott finds out that," she paused catching herself realizing what she had done.

Morgan's jaw tightened, he fought back the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake this nonsense out of her. Instead he took a deep breath and walked closer to her.

"Scott will what?" He asked calmly.

"It doesn't matter" she said turning her face away from him.

"Yes, Penelope, it does matter" he said "you are not this person, you don't let anyone control you, what's happened to you?" He asked.

She saw pity in his eyes, and that made her mad.

"I don't need your pity Derek" she said sharply.

"No but you need my help" he said.

"No I don't, just leave me alone" she said heading towards the door.

He grabbed her by the wrist, she winced in pain, her arms were bruised and it made her twist in a way that hurt her already fragile ribs. The pain cause tears to swell in her eyes. She let out an involuntary sob.

"Penelope" he said pulling her close.

She couldn't hold back anymore, she was exhausted, tired of fighting, tired of lying. As Morgan wrapped her tight in his arms, she felt safe for the first time in a long time. She pressed her face into his chest and let the tears come. Morgan held on to her, he kissed the top of her head, before gently resting his head on hers. He didn't say anything to her, just held her, letting her know she was safe there.

They stood that way for a really long time, Morgan wasn't going to let go of her until she was ready. The tears subsided and Garcia pulled away from him. He brushed her tears away and placed a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply trying to find her voice.

"Hey baby girl" Morgan said brushing her cheek again "it's ok, just tell me what I can do"

She stared up at him, she had no answer, the truth was she had no idea. Garcia shook her head

"I'm sorry" she said "I'm so sorry Derek, but I can't be here"

Morgan sighed

"Penelope, you don't have to go back, I can help you" he said to her.

"You can't, no one can, I've got myself into this mess"' said softly.

"God Penelope, what is going on in your head" he raised his voice.

Garcia flinched away from him, he saw her reaction regretting raising his voice.

"Derek" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to yell I just don't understand" he said moving toward her again

"Derek, i can't leave, I've got nowhere to go and," she paused taking a deep breath in

Morgan moved closer, wondering what more could be going on.

"Penelope" he said taking her hands.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered softly. That was the first time she had said it out loud. It hit her like a ton of bricks how real that made it.

"Pregnant" he repeated not really sure he heard correctly.

She nodded, tears still falling down her face. Morgan pulled her in to another tight hug. He didn't know what to say, it should be a happy moment for anyone to announce that, however this was anything but. Morgan didn't know how he felt; he was overcome with so many emotions at once.

Garcia pulled away from him and looked at him.

"Angel, I appreciate that you care and you want to help, but I can't leave him, I know you don't understand and telling you will just make it worse, but please for the sake of me and the baby please stay away" she said to him.

Morgan looked at her, she was defeated, worn down, why did she think she was alone, why couldn't she see there was a way out.

"Penelope, if you truly want me to stay away then I will, but tell me why, you don't need that life and you really want your baby raised in house of violence, we see every day how that turns out." He said.

His words hurt her, she had been trying not to think about that.

"Just stop Morgan, you will never understand, you don't know what it's like to be alone, to have no one love you, guys like you, they don't like girls like me, it's just that simple" she said.

It's his turn to feel the pain of words, hers stung his heart.

"Guys like me?" He asked "are you calling me shallow Penelope?"

"No, I don't mean you, I mean like you, Urgh," she huffed "Derek I'm done here, this conversation is over" she said.

"Fine" he said sharply "Penelope, you're a big girl you'll make your own choices, but let me tell you something" he said as he moved so close to her, she could feel his breath tickle her neck.

"You are not alone, you hear me, and if there ever comes a day when you find you can't do this anymore and you need to leave, I promise you that my door and my life are open for you." He placed his hands gently on her belly "for both of you"

Garcia felt the butterflies in her stomach the instant he touched her there. But it wasn't worth the pain she would feel later. She looked up him but turned on her heels without saying a word

Morgan watched her leave, his heart broken into a thousand pieces. He was so stupid to not have told her sooner how much he loved her. It should have been him she went home to a night, his baby she should be having. But he was losing her, and unless she made the choice herself, she wasn't coming back to him. He lost his temper and felt pain seer through his hand as he smashed it on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia took her time getting home; she wanted to clear her head. Morgan's words had ripped a hole through her heart, but she would be kidding herself if she ever thought that his love was more than just his friendship. She missed him, so much it hurt, but seeing him every day knowing he could never be hers, that hurt more. She knew staying with Scott was the wrong thing to do, but she was so scared he would come after her. But what Morgan has said to her, about serial killers, that was resonating in her head and heart as she made her way home. He was right, what kind of life was this for a child, before it was just her she had to worry about, and the promise of

Scott's love seemed worth the pain, but now, how could she knowingly bring a child into that environment. She had thought about other options, after all if she could get rid of the baby and Scott would never know, but she would know and she couldn't live with that. Adoption wasn't an option once Scott noticed her growing belly, she wouldn't be able to give up the baby. She had to find courage inside herself. Her conversation with Morgan had sparked it inside her, but she was so scared. If Scott came home and found her packing he would lose it. She made it to her apartment, with no resolution to her problem.

She unlocked the door looking around, praying Scott wasn't here. Before she had a chance to even put her belongings down, she felt hands around her throats pinning her to the wall. She cried out in pain as her back hit the wall hard.

"You're a liar penny" he hissed.

"No" she said "what are you talking about?"

"You didn't have a case!" He yelled at her.

"Yes, we did" she sobbed.

"Liar" he screamed louder "I called the security guard, he's an old friend of mine, told me that it was just you and Morgan in the office" he said.

"No" she said, she was starting to choke.

Scott let up and backed away from her.

"You're a liar Penny" he said, he walked over to the table that had her beloved projector on it

"Liars need to be punished" he screamed.

He picked up the projector and threw it onto the floor. The projector along with Garcia's heart smashed into tiny pieces.

"No" she sobbed "no"

He looked back at her, she saw a rage in his eyes, it was a new level of rage and she was terrified. As he made a move toward her, she scampered into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Scott started banging hard trying to get in. She hid in the corner and pulled out her cell. She pressed the speed dial praying Morgan would pick up.

Morgan's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out surprised to see baby girl flashing on the screen. He answered it quickly.

"Penelope" he said, he just knew something was wrong.

"Derek" she sobbed, he could hear a loud banging in the background.

"What's wrong, baby what's going on?" He asked jumping up from the couch and grabbing his wallet and keys, knowing he had to go to her.

"Please" she begged him "I need you here"

"Penelope, I'm coming baby girl, I'm coming. Are you at your apartment?" He asked running down the stairs to his parking garage.

"Yes" she sobbed "please hurry"

She sounded so scared.

"God, Penelope I'm coming as fast as I can I promise" he said.

"I know you are" she said.

"Baby what's around you, pick something up, anything you have to fight back if he comes through that door." He said, he didn't know if he would make it time, he was already in his car, he flicked down the sirens and started speeding through the city.

"Derek" she cried, he heard the door opening and then he heard her yell.

He was almost at her apartment, they didn't live that far apart. But still he didn't know what he would find. Parking his car out the front of the building disregard the parking signs, he sprinted into the building taking the stairs two at time. He didn't even pause at her door, slamming into it hard breaking it down in one go. He made his way to the bathroom, he saw Scott pinning Garcia against the wall, she was gasping for air. Morgan yanked Scott away from her throwing him to the floor. Morgan hit him, and then hit him again and again. It was until Garcia yelled for him to stop that he let up, standing, he saw Scott was unconscious; he turned to Garcia opening his arms to let her fall into them. He held her tight; she was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. He kissed the top of her head. He pulled out his phone for someone to come and get the scumbag lying on the floor.

After a while Morgan pushed Garcia away from him so he could look at her.

"Hey" he said "you ok?"

"No" she answered honestly.

"Baby it's alright, I'm here I got you" Morgan said pulling her back towards him.

He finally led her out of the bathroom and pulled her down onto the lounge with him. He held her until the police showed up, they picked up Scott and dragged him away. Other officers stayed to get both of their statements. Once they had left, Morgan turned to Garcia who was staring blankly out the window.

"Baby girl" he called to her. She turned to face him tears still staining her face.

"Oh hey now princess it's alright it's over" he said once again hugging her.

She shook her head,

"But it's not is it?" She said placing her hands on her belly. Morgan looked down still in disbelief.

"How far are you?" He asked realizing he knew absolutely nothing of what was going on in his best friends life.

"Umm" she thought for a moment, "maybe just a bit over two months"

"You're not sure?" He asked "have you gone for you first ultrasound?"

She shook her head; she hadn't wanted to make any appointments she didn't want Scott to find out

"I didn't want him to know" she said quietly .

"Ok"' he said "well first thing tomorrow we're going to call and get you an appointment"

Garcia looked up him, why had she let herself drift so far from him, he was kind and caring and even though she knew they would never be together in the way she wanted. Having him in her life made her happy.

"Ok" she agreed.

Morgan smiled, he needed her to let him back in.

"You wanna stay with me tonight" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, if that's ok" she said "i don't really want to be here anymore"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't" he said playfully.

"Thanks sugar" she said giving him a quick hug.

"Hey baby girl" he said as she walked away.

She turned back to see what he wanted.

"I missed you" he said.

She smiled at him and turned and walked to her room.

Morgan looked around at the site before him; he saw her projector laying on the floor in pieces. He had no idea how he would ever fix it but he knew this would have hurt her more than anything. He was still kneeling down when she came back in, she watched him for a while picking up the pieces

"I don't think I can fix it" she said sadly.

"I know baby girl, I was just looking" he said walking over to her. He draped his arm around her shoulder and lead her out the door.

A short while later they were at Morgan's apartment, it had been awhile since she had been here, she smiled looking around remembering all the nights she'd spent here before. She swallowed hard, Morgan must hate for hurting him like that, she had pretty much abandoned her best friend.

"You wanna watch TV princess?" He asked her

She gave him a small smile.

"No I think I'll just go to bed, I'm not feeling well" she said.

Morgan rushed to her without thinking.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Derek, relax, it's just been a rough day and I need sleep, ok, don't fuss over me" She said

Morgan took a step back, her bluntness shocked him

"Sorry" he said "the guest room is already made up, but if you prefer my bed I can sleep in the guest room"

"Sugar the guest room is fine, thank you" she said she realized she had hurt him by being so blunt.

"Ok baby, but if you need anything you come and get me ok?" He said kissing her quickly on the cheek. She nodded before heading to her room.

Morgan finished up a few things around the house before heading to bed, he paused by the guest room, what he heard shattered his heart. He heard loud sobbing coming from Garcia, and as much as he wanted to go in there and hold her tight, he knew that's not what she wanted.

He continued into his room climbing into bed, he laid on his back staring at ceiling. He lied that way for hours, not being able to sleep, all his thoughts were on the girl in the room next to him. Now was not the time at all but he needed her to know he loved her more than anything in this whole world. As he laid there he heard his door creek open. He propped himself up on his elbows. Standing in the door way was Garcia, looking timid and unsure.

"Derek" she said quietly

"I'm here baby girl" he answered.

He heard her pad towards the bed before climbing in next to him.

"Can i sleep here tonight?" She asked.

Morgan didn't answer he just pulled her down next to him pulling her in tight.

"It's ok baby your safe here" he said closing his eyes.

Garcia sobbed

"Thank you" she said.

"No need baby girl" he said into ear before placing a kiss on her cheek. He let his head rest against hers a closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for continuing to read, hope your still enjoying.**

 **Just a warning, the end of this chapter is a little X-Rated so if its not your thing please skip**

* * *

The next morning Garcia and Morgan sat in the hospital waiting room. Garcia had barley left Morgan's side, and as they sat there she gripped his hand nervously.

"Relax mama" he said gently.

"I can't, I don't know how I feel about this yet" she said.

"Just get this out of the way and I'm sure you'll know how you feel soon enough."

She rested her head against his shoulder not letting go of his hands. Morgan closed his eyes, this how it should have always been, this is what he wanted, she shouldn't be having someone else baby. It should be his. Morgan was interrupted from his thoughts by the nurse calling out Garcia's name. They stood and followed her down the hall to the room where the ultrasound and exam would take place. The doctor greeted them cheerfully,

"Hi," he said reaching out his hand to shake theirs "I'm doctor Franks and I'll be taking care of you"

Garcia smiled timidly at him.

"Is this your first one" he asked directing the question at the both.

Garcia nodded still clinging to Morgan.

The doctor guided her up onto the chair,

"Now" he said "I'm going to need to do a cervix exam, so this might feel a little uncomfortable"

Morgan looked at Garcia; he didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable.

"I'll just wait outside" he said.

"No" she replied practically yelling.

"No please stay" she said quieter.

"Ok ok baby girl" he said grabbing her arm. She shifted uncomfortably but Morgan didn't take his eyes of her face. He didn't realize how much she'd been glowing. How could he have missed that, she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He swallowed stopping his thoughts.

After the doctor was done, he bought out the ultrasound machine. He rubbed the cool gel over Garcia stomach, Morgan was mesmerized by the sight of her bare belly. The doctor searched around for the baby finally honing in on its heart beat as a little jelly bean shape appeared on the screen.

Morgan smiled, listening to the baby's heartbeat, he stole a glance at Garcia she had tears streaking her face. He lent down and kissed her cheek.

"You ok baby girl?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said "it's just so real now, and I'm scared"

"Don't be, you're not alone remember?" he said brushing her cheek with his free hand.

Garcia smiled up the screen.

"Look at our little jelly bean" she said, the words had come out of her mouth before she had time to catch them. Morgan pretended he hadn't heard her.

Once they were done, the doctor printed them out copies of the ultrasound, Garcia and Morgan both beamed down at it.

They walked to the car in silence, both of them pretending that Garcia hadn't said what she had about the baby being theirs. But the more Morgan thought about it the more it felt right; he loved Garcia, so much more than he had ever admitted but she had been through a lot and what she needed was support not confessions of his love. Garcia thought about this too, for years she had longed to be able to confess her love to Morgan but she was scared of falling and having her heart broken. But he had come when she needed him most, and now was being attentive and kind and it just resurrected those feelings for her.

"Derek, can we just go someplace quiets for a bit?" She asked.

"My house is quiet" he said.

"No, I mean like to a park or something" she said.

"You ok baby girl?" He asked.

"Yeah I just want to go and think for a bit" she replied.

Morgan nodded and drove up to the national park, there was a road that took them high up and over looked the city. He pulled up the car and turned to her.

"This ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"I think there's a blanket in the boot, let me get it for you" he said.

Morgan got the blanket and bought it back to her, Garcia was standing towards the cliff edge. Morgan walked up behind her, without thinking he wrapped his arms around her middle and let his hands rest on her belly, even though she wasn't far along, her stomach had swollen slightly, she absent mindedly placed her hands on top of his. For a moment he pretended that this was his life, she was his and the baby inside her was too. For a moment he pretended that all was right with the world. Garcia lent back into his arms closing her eyes, but they shot back open when she realized what she was doing, she pulled away quickly.

"Sorry" she said breathlessly.

"Penelope" he said softly trying to meet her gaze.

"Don't, pleas Derek not now" she said trying to pass it off.

Morgan obliged,

"I'm going to go for a walk" he said "I won't be long"

Garcia nodded taking up a spot on the blanket. She lay down on her back and closed her eyes, she felt at peace for the first time in a very long time, she tried to make senses of her feeling towards Morgan. But she couldn't, there was no logic to it.

Morgan came through the clearing after finishing his walk, he paused seeing Garcia lying on the ground, every line on her body accentuated by the way she was laying. He breathed in, it took all of his strength not go and take her as she lay there. He took another step forward Garcia turned towards him as twigs broke under his foot.

"Stop being all creepy and watching my from bushes" she said playfully.

"Aaahh mama, can't help stare at something so beautiful." He said

She felt her cheeks blush. Morgan walked over to her and helped her to her feet; he picked up the blanket and threw it in the back.

"Derek Morgan" he heard as he got in the car "do I ever tell you how much I love you?" Garcia asked

"Honestly" he replied "it's been awhile"

Garcia laughed nervously; the wave of guilt hit her like a ton bricks.

The trip home was made in easy silence. Garcia had said she was headed for the shower the second they got home. Morgan made his way to his bed a sat down. He lay back onto the pillows. After a short time, he heard Garcia come into the room, he watched as her eyes glistened mischievously.

He went to say something but before he had the chance she pressed her lips against his. He didn't resist, he pulled onto the bed and she straddled his legs. Her kiss was full of passion; Morgan had never felt like this before. He tried to pull away to speak but she kept chasing him with her lips. Morgan found his hands roaming her body; he gently brushed her thighs moving aside the night shirt she had on. He was turned on when he found she wasn't wearing any underwear. He felt her stiffen with anticipation as his hand found their way to her. He played around for a little while gently stroking around the area. When he felt she was ready he thrust his fingers inside her.

She broke the kiss and moaned with pleasure.

"Oh god Derek" she cried out as his fingers moved faster and faster, she felt her body responding, she arched her back as he bought to her climax. He watched as her lip quivered with pleasure. Smiling he reached up and pulled her back down so he could kiss her.

She panted, trying to regain control. She smiled at him lost for words.

"You ok?" He asked her

"So ok" she said breathlessly

"Hey" Morgan said cupping her head in his hand. "Look at me"

She obliged meeting his eyes.

"I love you" he said to her.

"Derek, I'm so sorry" she said tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" she repeated again.

Morgan kissed her passionately.

"No baby girl, it's all in the past, you're with me now" he tugged at her shirt commanding her to lift her arms, pulling it over her head. He looked at her battered body, he placed as kiss gently on her stomach, she shuddered.

"Promise me you'll let me take care of you" he said placing another kiss this time on her breast.

"I promise" she said starting to unbutton his shirt. She kissed his bare chest softly pulling the shirt down over his arms.

"I can't believe I waited this long to tell you" Garcia said kissing his lips again.

Morgan kissed her back, using one of his hands to gently massage her breasts. She moaned into his kiss. She unbuckled his belt trying to free him of his pants. Morgan grabbed her and flipped her over so he was staring down at her, he placed a quick kiss on her lips before standing to remove his pants. He lent back over the top of her.

"You ready" he asked.

"Yes, so ready"' she giggled.

She felt him inside her, tilting her hips toward him she moaned in pleasure.

Morgan smiled at her reaction leaning right over her, he thrust his hips slowly, each one making her quiver beneath him. Once he felt her muscles contract around him, he's action become faster and faster. They both groaned in the pleasure, Morgan looked deep into her eyes.

"Penelope Garcia, i l love you so much" he said breathlessly.

She smiled up at him, she knew she was close. He was close too, he thrust harder again,

"Say it baby" he commanded her.

She moaned, not able to speak.

"Say it" Morgan said thrusting into her again.

"I love you, god Derek I love you" she dug her nails into his back as the two them came together.

He kissed her as she withered with pleasure.

"God" she cried again, "I needed that sugar"

Morgan smiled.

"I love you" she said again.

Morgan collapsed beside her, pulling her in tight so they were lying face to face.

"Did you know that being pregnant makes you so turned on all the time, I needed that so badly" Garcia said.

Morgan laughed,

"You want to go again mama?" He asked her.

She smiled kissing him quickly on the lips before wrapping her legs around him and rolling them over so she was straddling him again.

"Nope" Morgan said playfully flipping them back the other way so he was over her again.

Garcia giggled as Morgan leaned down to kiss her.

"Let me just appreciate your body baby girl"' said kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Appreciate away chocolate thunder" she said.

He kissed her sternum, using his hand to gently caress her breasts. He felt her quiver in anticipation; he smiled in to her skin, before continuing down to her belly. He stopped there taking a moment to realize the full scope of the moment for him and for them. This part of her body held so much joy and so much pain at the same time. Her bruisers were deep and he was overcome with a deep sadness. But then he saw a slight rise in her belly, it was just noticeable and this made him happy.

He placed gentle kiss all around, wanting to heal her and make her feel loved.

"Baby girl, you know your beautiful right?" He said, as glanced back up at her only to tears streaking down her face.

"Baby?" He said moving so he was next to her again pulling her on to his lap and hugging her tight to his chest.

Garcia sobbed heavily.

"I'm sorry" she said "I just forgot what it was like to be love"

"Oh baby girl, I have always loved you, even if was at s length" he said softly

"I know"' sobbed "but it's been so long since I heard it from you and now, Derek i can't remember the last time you told me I was beautiful or any of those wonderful things you'd say to me. I didn't realize how much I missed it until just now. I'm so sorry"' she continued to sob.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, for not coming to you, for losing control. You didn't deserve it and now you're here as if nothing happened, loving me more than I could ever ask from you."

Morgan listened to her, it was the first time she had let it all out.

"Baby girl, please just tell me why you did? If you had of just come to me earlier."

He said

"I didn't think you would love me back" she sobbed "girls like me don't belong to guys like you, I mean look at me Derek, I'm not beautiful not really. And I wanted to be loved I was tired of being alone, and being rejected. My heart couldn't have taken it if you had turned me away"

Morgan's heart beat fast in his chest, the words the came out her mouth, how long had she felt this way.

"My god Penelope, you are beautiful, so beautiful. If I had of known I would have told you sooner, I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you completely if you didn't feel the same. I wished you had seen just how loved you were, and I'm sorry if you ever felt less than perfect next to me. I wouldn't want any other girl walking by my side. You Penelope Garcia are a goddess, and you deserve to be treated no less than one. And I promise you, no one is ever going to lay their hands on you like that again. Morgan said staring into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Garcia continued to sob "I'm so sorry, this should have been your baby, I wanted it to be I did. I'm so sorry."

Morgan pulled her in to his arms

"Baby girl it's ok, stop saying sorry, you're here now and I'm here with you and that's it. I'm going to take care of you and your baby, I promise you that. You don't need to be sorry, or scared or alone. And please be believe me when I tell you, you are so loved, both of you are."

He kissed her softly on the lips, she smiled under his kiss.

Morgan pulled them down in to the bed and pulled her tight to his body.

He ran his hands in circles over her belly smiling as he kissed her shoulder

She placed her hand over his lacing their fingers, she kissed his hand softly

"I love you" she said sleepily.

"Baby girl I love you, I'll keep you both safe always" he said closing his eyes

"I know you will," she said "I meant what i said before you know?"

"About what?" Morgan asked

"About the baby being our jelly bean" she said softly

Morgan smiled kissing her shoulder before gently rolling her on her back. He kissed her belly softly

"No matter what, you'll always be my little jelly bean" he said into her stomach

She giggled as Morgan moved back beside her wrapping his arms around, and kissing her cheek on last time.

"I'm so in love with our little family" he said nuzzling into her neck and closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for continuing to read, I really hope you like it and you keep reading**

 **Thanks**

* * *

The next morning Morgan lay on his bed, the laptop propped up on his knees, he had called Hotch to ask for them to both have a few days off, he explained the situation and Hotch agreed. Morgan had left out the fact that Garcia was pregnant, that was news they would have to tell him soon though. He looked down at Garcia beside him; he had doubted she had slept well for a long time so he didn't wake her. He brushed her face gently, still not believing that they were at this point. He went back to his work, unfortunately being at home didn't mean not working, there were enough cases Morgan could consult on then he knew what to do with. He felt Garcia moving next to him, he looked down to see her smiling up at him.

"Morning Princess" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I'll show you a good morning" she said smiling mischievously at him.

Morgan laughed; he had missed their flirtatious relationship.

"I'll bet you will too" Morgan said "But sadly not this morning baby girl. I'm sorry I have so much to get through, but as soon as I'm done we'll do something"

"You don't have to stay here I'll be fine" she said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, it's been a long couple of days and I just want to make sure ok" he said.

"I will be sugar" she said "How about I go make us breakfast, my G-man needs a good meal to start the day" She kissed him one last time. Grabbing the shirt she'd had on the night before, she threw it over her head before letting the covers fall away. She stood and walked towards the door. Morgan watched her walk away

"Hey mama" he said

She turned to look over her shoulder,

"Yeah?' she said

"I like it when you wear my clothes" he said winking at her.

Garcia grinned as she headed toward the kitchen.

Morgan looked down at the time; it had been forty five minutes since Garcia had gone to make breakfast. He knew she wasn't a fantastic cook, he figured she would butter some bagels or something simple. He put down his laptop and went out to see what she was up to. He poked his head into the kitchen, at first not finding her, but then he heard small sobs. He walked around the breakfast bar to find her sitting with her knees pulled up to her head, her face buried in them. Morgan knelt down in front of her gently pulling her head up wards so he could see her.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I burnt your toast, and I ruined the eggs and and and I'm so sorry" she wailed.

Morgan popped his up to look up on the bench to see Garcia's attempt at breakfast, she was right it was ruined but he didn't care.

"Whoa Penelope I don't care that you burnt my toast" Morgan said looking at her.

"I know you don't I just, I burnt it and then this massive panic hit me because, because" she breathed in trying to speak "Because Scott didn't like it, and I forgot for a moment, and then I couldn't stop and now here I am crying on the floor."

Morgan looked at her, she was near hysterical over toast. He moved so he was sitting down beside her, he pulled her close to him so her head rested on his chest.

"Hush now baby girl" he said "There's no need to be upset, I don't care how much toast you burn" he kissed the top her head. Morgan didn't know how long they sat there but they didn't move until she had stopped sobbing. He looked down at her; she had seemed to have cried herself to sleep. Morgan scoped her up of the floor and carried her into the bedroom. He put her on the bed and tucked her in, kissing her gently on the cheek. He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out the door.

Garcia woke up feeling groggy; crying herself to sleep always made her feel ill. She looked around, Morgan was nowhere to be seen, she listened hard trying to hear him in the house, but he wasn't there. She wondered where he had gone, she picked up her phone, it had a message from him saying he wouldn't be gone long. She smiled down at the phone, she stood up from the bed, every part of her body was aching, she was sure one her ribs were broken, but she wouldn't tell Morgan, he worried and fussed over her enough. She walked towards the mirror and lifted up the shirt, she gasped, her body was so black and yellow, last night must have aggravated all her injuries that were not healed, as well as the new ones that were only just starting to show from the last night with Scott. She could see hand marks on her body, she looked at her arms, the bruises there were more faded and so were the marks around her neck. She stared at herself, looking what she had let herself become, she thought about it for a while, until the pain through her body was searing. She walked through the house, heading toward the freezer, she opened it up smiling, it figured that Derek would have medical ice packs,with the amount of times he had been beaten up. She pulled one out and held it to her ribs, sighing as it felt instantly better.

Morgan closed the door quietly behind him, he didn't want to wake Garcia up, he stepped quietly through the house towards the bedroom. Garcia hurried through the kitchen towards the bedroom, not wanting Morgan to see what she was doing, but she hadn't seen him and ran straight into him, she let out a small squeal. Morgan caught her around the waist, kissing her cheek as he pulled her back towards him. He felt something cold between them, looking down he saw her holding the ice pack.

"Penelope" he said "what's this for?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She looked at him, she didn't really know what to say, but she already knew how he would react.

"Um" she said she shuffled nervously

"Penelope" he said again

"Ohhh" she said "I just needed it for my whole body, its aching I think we aggravated parts of it last night" she said being purposely vague

"Alright" he said "Enough"

He lifted up her shirt, he bit down on the inside of his lip so he didn't let out a gasp. Before him, Garcia's body was almost completely black. He had seen her bruises last night but they were much worse this morning.

"God baby girl" he said touching her skin gently.

"Maybe we need to go to the hospital, this looks really bad" he said

"No" she said quietly "No it'll be fine, I don't want to go to the hospital"

Morgan brushed his hands down her stomach. He kissed her softly on the lips, he really didn't know what he was supposed to say. Pulling away from him Garcia looked into his eyes, reaching one hand to his cheeks

"Hey" She said "Its ok, I'll be fine, I just really need to lie down and ice some of the sorer parts"

Morgan took the ice pack out of her hand and gently scooped her into his arms. He kissed her softly as he did so.

"Derek" she squeeled "I can walk the five steps to the bedroom"

"Don't care" he said.

He placed her gently on the bed. She lent her head against the back board. Morgan fussed over her making sure she was comfy. He walked out of the bedroom, only to come back carrying a few overnight bags and a brown paper bag

"Whats all this?" Garcia asked

"Well baby girl" he said putting the bags down inside the wardrobe "I know you don't have any clothes, so I stopped by your apartment to get some stuff, but I didn't know what to get so I ended up with three duffel bags worth of stuff, one just filled with shoes" he lent down to kiss her as he moved closer to her.

"And" he said "I know breakfast didn't go so well so I went and got us something to eat"

"Aww sugar, I appreciate it, I really need clothes and shoes, but I'm not hungry now, I feel a bit sick, I think it's just the pain catching up with me" she said

"Ok boo but you don't know what you missing" he teased

"I'm sure you'll tell me" she said cheekily.

She grabbed the ice pack he had set by the bed and gently placed it up near her ribs, she let out a soft moan trying to relax as she did it

"Hey Princess" Morgan said he rolled onto his hip so he could wrap his arm around her.

"You alright, you want me to help?" he said he placed his hand over the one of hers holding the ice pack.

"Yeah, it's just cold" she said.

Morgan stood up and went into the kitchen grabbing more ice packs. If he had a way to do it he would have made her a bath full of ice. He went back into the bedroom and hopped onto the bed. He lifted her shirt over her head, taking in the full scope of her body,

"Penelope" he said, he kissed her softly, it seemed like this was the only thing he could do, thinking that if he kissed her enough the pain would just leave her.

He gently touched her under her breast where part of her rib cage would be, caressing the skin with his thumb.

"Baby let me help you" he said

She nodded in agreement, so grateful for him in that moment. Morgan pulled her down gently so she was lying flat on the bed. He placed a gently kiss on the rib cage before placing an ice pack on it. He repeated this action for the other side of her ribs, and for the lines along her hip bone. He didn't want to lay them on the middle of her belly. But he gently placed short kisses on it.

Garica groaned

"How do you make something so mundane as putting on some ice packs, so sensual, if I wasn't so sore right now I can tell you what we would be doing" she said playfully.

Morgan moved so he was staring down at her face.

"It's easy when all I want to do is feel you soft skin on my lips" he said winking.

"Alright Casanova calm it down or mamas not going to need any help" she said

He lent down and kissed her softly

"There will be no more rough housing until you are better baby girl" he said

Garcia groaned in disappointment. Morgan laughed kissing her again

"I love you baby" he said before laying down beside her so he could wrap his arm around her belly, and even though it was cold against his arm he didn't care, he just wanted Garcia to know she was safe


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all, thank you for continuing to read i appreciate it**

 **I'm jumping ahead in the time line a little - the end of this chapter is a little x rated, so please skip if its not your thing**

 **Also sorry if this chapter is a little long - I always find it hard to decide if i should keep it as one or split it in two**

 **Thanks again**

* * *

 _SOMEWHERE AROUND THE 3 MONTHS MARK._

"Baby girl come on we're going to be late" Morgan yelled across the house. Garcia had been getting ready to out for the last two hours

"I'm hurrying, can you come and help me please" she yelled back from the bedroom

Morgan chuckled heading towards the bedroom. Stepping around the door he saw Garcia struggling to do up the zip. He walked over to her kissing her bare back. He felt her shudder and smiled

"You look beautiful baby" he said to her.

"You think" she said patting the dress nervously.

"Always" he said.

"Can you zip this up, it's really stuck" she said.

Morgan zip it up, he purposely did it slowly, causing her to shudder.

"Stop" she said kissing him softly "or we won't leave at all"

Morgan smiled.

"You ready mama?" He asked

"No" she hurried to the bedside table, sitting on the bed to put on her jewelry.

"Penelope" Morgan said drawing out her name.

"I'm sorry, I just want to be perfect, I'm so nervous, i changed my outfit four times and I'm still not sure if I look good, tonight everybody's going to know about the baby and I just want everything to be right"

Morgan walked to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Baby, you could turn up in sweats, not only would you look Beautiful, but no person who is going to be there tonight will ever judge you on what your wearing. What they will do is be excited and supportive and maybe a little cranky that we're going to be late"

"Aww sugar, how do you do that?" She said

"What" he asked

"Make me feel so much better so quickly" she said.

He lent down and kissed her lips softly.

"Boys got skills" he said playfully "now come on we gotta go"

Garcia laughed.

"Alright, alright," she said "can you do me a favor can you pass me my shoes"

Morgan opened the wardrobe and look at the floor

"Umm baby, which ones?" He asked staring at her overwhelming number of shoes

"The black ones with the thingy on it" she said.

"The thingy?" He laughed "and black, there's a least 10 pairs that fit that description baby girl"

"The ones with the umm flower things and they sparkle" she said trying to hurry up with the jewelry.

Morgan laughed picking up a pair that matched her general description.

"You know you're going to need new shoes soon, I don't think I can see one pair that doesn't have at least a four inch heal on them." He said walking towards.

"Don't be silly angel, my sneakers are in there" she said laughing.

Morgan rolled his eyes at her; he knelt down in front of her picking up her foot to put the shoe on.

"Alright Prince Charming, the shoes gonna fit" she said.

Morgan laughed again doing up the buckle, before he went onto the other shoe he placed a kiss on the inside of her lower leg, then pushing her dress up he placed another one higher up closer to her knee, and then another one of the inside of her thigh.

"Alright tiger" she said placing her hand on his head. "Enough or we will be so late"

"Sorry mama, I couldn't help it" he said putting her other shoe on. He stood up holding his hands out so he could help her up.

He looked down at her; every part of her was glowing, every day he fell more and more in love with the woman standing before him.

"Do I look OK?" She asked him again.

Morgan placed her hand under her chin and tilted it towards him. He lent in and kissed her softly.

"Mama, you look more then ok, you are beautiful, how many times do I have to say it?" He said kissing her again.

"I don't know" Garcia replied smiling "but it doesn't get old hearing it"

Morgan laughed

"Come on, let's go" he said taking her by the hand

A few hours later Morgan and Garcia sat around the table with their closest and most loved friends. Rossi had made the most amazing food they had ever tasted, and now they sat back talking and laughing. Garcia looked around the table; Rossi, Morgan and Hotch were in deep discussion. JJ and Emily were whispering something and then giggling, Reid was telling her about he's new favorite book. She looked to Derek who was sitting on the other side of her; he gave her an encouraging nod.

She stood up, announcing for everyone to be quiet, since being their liaison, her skills in quieting them all were nothing short of amazing.

"Ok, I'm sure your all wondering why I wanted to get you all together tonight, other than to just enjoy the company of my favorite crime fighting team" she started.

Everyone laughed; she always had her touch to an announcement.

"Firstly, i want to thank all of you for the love and support you guys have shown me, especially over the last month. I hope you all know how much you truly mean to me and I mean it when I call you my family. And while it's slightly dysfunctional most of the time, I love it. I wanted you to know how sorry I am for pushing you all away, I know you all wanted to help, and please believe me it was no reflection on how i feel about you all" she paused breathing in, she was so nervous it was ridiculous, but she had to tell them.

"Penelope we know, you don't have to say it, we're all just glad that you're ok now" Prentiss said.

The rest of group nodded in agreement.

She smiled at all of them.

"Aw Em," she said "ok but there's something else I have to tell you" she paused again, Morgan reached over and gave her hand a squeeze

"Ok sorry" she said "I just wanted you to all know that I'm pregnant"

She breathed out as she said it, before she even had time to say anything she heard ear piercing screams and JJ jumping and pointing at Prentiss screaming.

"I told you so Emily!" She laughed before running over to Garcia and throwing her arms around her. She was closely followed by Prentiss who threw her arms around the two of them. Prentiss lent down and spoke to Garcia belly.

"Hi baby" she yelled, she had clearly had too much wine. "It's your Aunty Emily here. I know I'm already your favorite Aunty. I can't wait to meet you!" She stood up wobbling a bit.

"Ah Penelope" she said hugging her again.

JJ who was far more sober had more sensible things to say.

"How far are you Penelope?" She asked grinning.

Garcia shifted on the spot a little.

"Just over three months" she said feeling a little uncomfortable.

JJ's smile faded a little.

"Oh, oh Penelope are you ok? I'm sorry I think I can speak for all us when I say we just assumed" she glanced toward Morgan.

"Yeah I'm fine, I mean it was hard to deal with at first, but there's no other option in my mind but to keep it, and now I'm excited, a part of me wished it wasn't this way, but knowing that this baby is going to be so loved by all of you, makes it easier" she said happy tears welling.

JJ and Prentiss both hugged her tight again

"Your dam right this baby is going to be loved, I love you already baby" she said yelling into her stomach again. Prentiss turned to Morgan.

"And good for you Derek" she said she flopped herself onto his lap, throwing her arms around his neck "I'm sure you are going to make the best daddy, and such a gentleman taking care of our Penelope" she said

Morgan laughed and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Well I'm sure I won't come close to that little jelly beans favorite Aunty Emily."

Prentiss shrieked with happiness and jumped of his lap and went back to Garcia who was being congratulated by the men. Prentiss pushed her way to the center.

"Penelope, why didn't you tell me this one already had a nickname." She lent down again

"Little Jelly bean, hi," she hugged Garcia around the stomach.

Garcia laughed

"Ok Emily, if you are going to be this full on for the next seven months, I'm going to impose a safety zone"

"No! No I'll be good i promise, just one more time and then I'll be good." She smiled up at Garcia

Garcia laughed and nodded. Emily hugged the belly

"Jelly bean, Aunty Em loves you so very much." She stood up squeezed Garcia again before going back to her seat at the table.

"She is going to regret this in the morning" Rossi said "Lucky i have plenty of room for her to stay tonight or one of you would be having a extremely loud car ride home"

They all laughed. Garcia looked around, thinking again about how much she adored these people in front of her.

After a few more hours of excited chatter throughout the group everyone decided to call it a night. Everyone bid farewell to each other, congratulating Garcia and all of them warning Morgan to take good care of her. Emily was the last to say goodbye she paused in front of Morgan and Garcia.

"Awww you two" She said tears welling in her eyes.  
"I love you two" she wrapped her arms around the pair.

"Now Derek Morgan you better take real good care of my little jelly bean and her mama or you're going to have a very cranky Aunty Emily to deal with." She said.

"Ok Em" Morgan said "you don't have to worry"

Prentiss smiled and then looked toward Garcia,

"Can I pleeeeaaasssee say goodnight to jelly bean?" She asked.

Garcia smiled and nodded, she would never really stop Prentiss from paying attention to her belly

"Good night my precious little jelly bean" she hugged Garcia's belly tight

"Oh I'm so happy" she said, she wobbled around a little and put her hand to her head.

"Woa" she said "I think I had to much wine"

Rossi who had just come back in after saying goodnight to the others grabbed Prentiss gently by the arm.

"Alright Emily, let's get you too bed, leave these two alone, you will have years and years to love the little one" he said.

He turned to Garcia and Morgan.

"Penelope I know Morgan here will take real good care of the two of you, but if you ever need anything at all my door is always open. Don't be afraid to come and see me ok" he placed a soft kiss on her check.

"Thanks Dave" Garcia said "I will, thank you for having us all tonight, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Penelope, I love having you all over, we don't do it enough."

He turned his attention towards Morgan, reaching out his hand; he was met with Morgan for a tight hand shake.

"You do right by our Penelope, Derek, coz there's a lot of people you will have to front up to if you don't" Rossi said

"Yeah like me" Prentiss said wobbling in Rossi's arms.

"I hear you both, but don't worry; I have no intention of treating my baby girl and this little

Jelly bean badly, quite the opposite in fact, I plan of taking extra good care of them"

He pulled Garcia in tight.

"Alright pretty mama lets go home, Emily over there needs to sleep"

They thanked Rossi again and headed home.

They arrived home a short time later. Morgan opened the door and ushered Garcia inside, removing her jacket. He rubbed her shoulders, and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Emily seems pretty excited" Morgan said softly biting down on her ear.

"Yeah" Garcia agreed, she stepped away without turning to face Morgan.

"I'm going to go have a shower." She said heading toward the bedroom. Morgan could tell something was off but he let her get a head start, giving her some space. He heard the bathroom door shut and then followed. He took his clothes off opening the bathroom door quietly. He saw Garcia standing in the shower looking if into the distance with tears down her face. Morgan walked in, and got in the shower with her. He took her head into his hands a kissed her softly. She wrapped her hands around his middle and leant into his chest crying. He held her there until she stopped letting the warm shower wash over them both. When he heard her stop, he looked down at her.

"Hey pretty mama, what's wrong" he asked.

"I'm sorry I think my hormones are getting the better of me." She said kissing him again.

"Really?" He asked her "are telling me the truth baby girl?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Spill" Morgan said.

"It's so stupid to let it bother me" she said.

"Just tell me and we can fix it, I don't care if it's stupid" Morgan said resting his forehead against hers

"I just get caught up in this having a baby thing, and I think to myself I'm so lucky to be having a baby with a man I love more than anything, and then it hits me, just in waves that it's not your baby, I bought a baby into this world by a horrible horrible man. And I want it to be your baby, and I know you will raise it like your own, I don't worry about that, but I want it to be a part of us, and no matter how much I wish and how much I will it, it's not going to happen. I'm so scared when I see this baby that I'll see him in it, and what if I don't love it because of that, and I have no one else to blame" she finally finished

Morgan looked down at her, he felt so sorry for her, he can't imagine how hard this all is for Garcia to process.

"Look baby, it's going to take some time for you work through everything you've been through, and I get it. But don't be so hard on yourself, you have so much love inside you and you've always been able to see everything good and beautiful in people, it will be no different for little jelly bean in there, when they come into this world they will know nothing but love, and they will be the luckiest little jelly bean out because they have a mama like you. But let me tell you, I'm so proud of you, you've taken this all and made the best of it. It takes a brave person to do that"

Garcia looked up at him, tears still her eyes.

"Come on baby girl let get you to bed" he said

"Derek Morgan" Garcia said "Are you trying to take advantage of me while I'm feeling emotional?" She said trying to lighten the mood. Morgan laughed as he turned off the water and wrapped a soft white towel around himself and Garcia. He lent in placing kissed on her neck and jaw line, causing her to shiver.

"Of course i am"' he said kissing her lips.

"You how much I love you" she said "you put my mind at ease so quickly"

Morgan kissed her again.

"I can't have my baby girl upset now can I?" he said pulling her toward the bed.  
The back of his legs hit the bed, he grabbed Garcia's hips and pulled her on the top of him. She squealed in delight as she found herself looking down at him. He had that beautiful cheeky smile on his face. She lent down and kissed him softly.

"I love you" she said her lips inch.

"Morgan reached up his hand.

"I love you too baby, so much." He said as she kissed his lips softly again.

"You know one day, we'll have more babies, and even though little jelly bean will always be loved, one day we'll have a piece of us too" he said

Garcia had tear streaming down her face.

"Derek Morgan, you make me so happy" She said kissing him again.

"It's what I live for baby girl." He said winking. He grabbed her by the waist, moving to the center of the bed, before flipping them over so he could stare down at her.

There were no words for him to express how much he loved her, how happy she made him and how grateful his was to be able to wake up beside her. He wished he knew how to really show her.

Garcia smiled up him.

"Hey, what are you thinking about" she said touching her face.

"You" he said kissing her again. Garcia giggled,

"What about me?" She asked.

"Just thinking about what i want to do to your body" he said.

"Oh well please stop teasing and have your way with me" she said smirking.

Morgan groaned, leaning down to place small kissed along her neck.

"Oh i will don't you worry about that" he replied.

By now both of their towels had come away from their bodies, Morgan placed short kissed down her body, before moving back up so he could pay attention to her breasts. She moaned and shivered beneath him. He loved how much that turned him on. He smiled at her, moving back up wards so he could kiss her lips; he reached between her legs rubbing slowly. She arched and stiffened in anticipation.

"Oh god" she said "Derek no more fore play just do it can't" she let another moan as hit a more sensitive spot

He kissed her, letting her breath out, then he was in her, he could feel her body pulsing. He started slow, the way her body reacted to everyone one of his movements made it all the more better. He waited for her to beg him, like she always did, the tease drove her mad and it turned him on.

"Derek, stop teasing" she said wanting more.

"Or what?" He said kissing her neck.

"I'm gonna exploded, come on faster please" she said moaning again. He started to thrust harder.

"No" she said "harder"

He could hear desperation in her voice but he didn't comply.

"God"'she said "oh god Derek, just do it"

He laughed and thrusted harder still. He heard her moaning as her breathing quickened. She was smiling,

"Are you going to come for me" Derek asked as he went faster again.

She couldn't answer, he felt her muscles contracted and her body stiffen. She grabbed him digging her fingers into his back. He put his hands between her legs wanting to make even more amazing for her.

"Oh god" she said as she felt what he was doing.

"Come on mama" he said, he was almost there and he didn't want to finish before she did.

She let out a deep moan, telling him she there, she pressed her face into his shoulder, within seconds he followed. He felt her grip loosen on him, telling him they were good. He let her go as she fell gently back on the bed. He was now staring down and her, she was panting with her eyes closed. He lent down and kissed her. She kept her eyes closed as she felt his lips on his, but she smiled.

"Wow!" Was all she could say.

"You happy mama?" He said placing more kisses on her neck before moving beside her, he grabbed her by the waist and rolled her toward him so they were lying face to face.

"Derek" she said "that was, new" she giggled as she said it.  
She didn't really know what words to use.

"Was it a good new?" He asked her.

She smiled nodding.

"Really good" she said kissing him.

"Well I guess I'll keep that for special occasions then" he teased.

"Oh no no no" she said "you cannot hold out on me now you've done it once"

"Watch me" he said grinning mischievously.

Garcia groaned in frustration as she pulled herself closer to his body, fitting herself to him so she could sleep.

Morgan kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Night mama" he said.

"Night my love" she answered. She smiled as she felts Morgans hand wrapped protectively around lower belly. He had slept that was every night since that first time and it made her happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi** **\- thanks again for continuing to read**

 **Sorry there is a little more Garica Morgan lovin' in this chapter**

 **I did my best to make the medical facts correct**

 **Thanks**

* * *

 _4 MONTHS INTO THE PREGNANCY_

Garcia sat on the couch watching TV with a bag of chips in her hands. It was Sunday and the team had just wrapped up a case, Morgan had text her to tell her he would catch a cab straight home, and for to go home and get rest. She sat watching TV she was still to wired to sleep. She was subconsciously rubbing her belly when her phone rang. She looked down and saw it was Morgan's mom. She picked up the phone.

"Hi Fran" Garcia said brightly. She had always like Morgan's mom

"Hi Penelope" she said sweetly "I was just calling to see how you were doing"

"I'm good, Derek's not home do you want me to tell him you called?" she asked

"No darling, I called to speak with you, Derek called me last week to tell me about the baby and I hadn't had a chance to call you until today" Fran said

"Oh" Garcia said her tone changing.

"Its ok darling, I'm not calling to judge you, I was just calling to let you know if you ever need to talk or want advise or anything that I'm just a phone call away" Fran said, she had heard the change in tone from Garcia and thought she must have misunderstood her intentions

"Oh no, I'm sorry Fran. I appreciate the call I really do and I will call you if I need anything" Garcia said

"Ok, you sure you're ok Penelope?" Fran asked

"yes I am, Fran I'm really sorry I have to go" Garcia said

"Ok dear well take care" Fran said.

Garcia hung up the phone as a tear fell from her eye.

"Hey baby girl" Morgan said walking through the door. He walked over to Garcia sitting on lounge, he tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"Penelope?" He asked wondering what was wrong.

"You told your mum?" She said snapping at him.

Morgan was taken aback; he didn't know he shouldn't have.

"Yeah baby, is that an issue?" He asked.

"Did you think maybe you should ask me if that was ok?" She replied.

"I'm sorry" he said honestly "I didn't think it would be an issue, my mum loves you, you know that. And besides that I just wanted her to give me some advice. I've never done this before" he said walking towards her.

She glared at him.

"You can't just make decisions Derek," she said.

"Look baby girl I'm sorry, I am, I didn't realize it would upset you." He said trying to catch her gaze

She felt her blood boiling, she knew why it bothered her, she was jealous he had a mum to call. But in that moment she didn't care it was her fault she was angry, not his. She stood heading towards the front door.

"It's not your baby Derek, you don't get do whatever you want." She yelled.

She instantly regretted what she had said, she saw his expression, she had just crushed him, and it was bad. She chose to ignore him and headed out the door slamming it behind her.

Morgan stood there watching her leave. He didn't understand why it has upset her so much. Did she mean what she's said about it not being his, he had loved that child since he found out she was pregnant, it made no difference to him that it wasn't biologically his. He's heart hurt. He went into the bedroom to lie down.

An hour later he still hadn't moved, and Garcia had not come home. He laid there with his eyes closed trying not to imagine every worst case scenario in his mind.  
He heard the front door open and close but he didn't move. He heard her footsteps across the living room and heard the bedroom door creak open. He didn't open his eyes; he couldn't look at her right now. He heard her gentle footsteps across the room. But she didn't speak, after a short moment he felt her straddle his hips, he tried not to smile feeling her naked bottom half.

"Derek" she whispered but still he didn't respond. He felt her moved her hands down his and chest to his boxers. She slid them over his legs, and felt her straddle him again, this time he felt her on him, he felt the warmth of her. He suppressed a groan, as she started to rock back and forth

"Derek" she whispered again placing small kisses on his neck and chest.

"I'm so so sorry, I don't know why I said that to you, of course this baby is as much yours as mine" she said, she picked up one his hands and placed it on her belly, which was now rounded. He didn't responded, he held back any noise he would normally enjoy making. He felt her move faster, he noticed how different she was today, urgent and full of passion, he liked it. But he didn't move.

"Derek, I love you" she said kissing lips softly.

"Please tell me you still love me" she said moving on him faster again. He heard her start to pant.

He kept waiting, he was enjoying this.

"Derek" said with more urgency "please just tell me, I'm so sorry"

Morgan heard a change in her voice, but before he could respond he felt a light hit on his chest.

"God Derek please, just say it"' he heard her sobbing through her moans. This caused him to snap open his eyes, she was crying, tears streaked her face. He reached up gently pushing the back of head towards him so he could kiss her, he let it linger, before grabbing her by the hips and flipping her over, he stared down at her, he kissed her again, this time more aggressively.

"Of course I still love you silly girl" he started to move in her picking up where she had left off,

She ran her hands along his back

"God" she moaned they were almost there, but as he felt her tighten around him, he heard her cry out in pain. He pulled back immediately, thinking he had hurt her, he watched as she rolled onto her side bringing her knees up. She cried out again. Morgan moved beside her

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" He asked stroking her face.

"I don't know" she managed to say.

"Something's wrong" she sobbed before crying out again.

Morgan jumped of the bed, panic set in, he watched as she withered and groaned in pain. He grabbed the closet item of clothing putting it on in a hurry before grabbing something for Garcia to wear. He helped into some sweat pants and grabbed and hooded jacket, helping her put her arms inside. He pocketed their phones and wallets. He moved to the bed and brushed her face.

"Baby girl can you stand" he asked

She moved to try but let out another whimper. Her tears streaked her face and she looked scared.

"Hush now baby girl" he said he pulled her arms up and placed them around his neck, he scooped her arm into his arms and carried her down to the car. Taking full advantage of the fact his car had sirens, he flicked them on speeding toward the nearest hospital. He came to a screeching halt at the emergency entrance, not paying attention the whether he should be parking there or not. He ran around to her side of the car, unbuckling her seatbelt quickly, she groaned in pain again.

"It's ok baby, we're at the hospital" he said kissing her cheek as he scooped her into arms.

"Derek I'm scared" she whispered.

He kissed the top of head. So was he but right now was not the time to tell her that.

"It's gonna be OK princess" he was almost running, he burst through the doors and headed straight for the counter. The women looked at him, concern on her face.

"Please" he said "she's pregnant and she's in so much pain, I don't know what's wrong."

The women nodded jumping into action, she wouldn't leave them waiting, she motioned for them to follow her, as she found them an empty bed.

"I'm going to find you a doctor" she said "Please wait here and I'll be as quick as I can" the nurse said turning at a run for help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again - Multiple updates tonight, I had to break what supposed to be just one chapter up.**

 **Hope you continue to enjoy it**

* * *

"Derek" Garcia sobbed as he laid her on the bed.

"I'm so sorry" she had grabbed his hand tight. "I shouldn't have said it, I'm so sorry"

"Hush now princess. It's ok, I'm not mad, i just want you to be ok" he said kissing her forehead softly.

"What if it's not" she said "I'm so scared Derek, I've never felt this pain before"

"Baby girl come on now" he said "let's just wait for doctor, let's him see what's wrong, and then we'll worry after that if we have to ok"

Garcia nodded as a new wave of pain came over her. Morgan squeezed her hand, looking around wondering how far away a doctor might be.

Garcia tugged at him to get his attention back to her.

"You know I love you right" she said through her tears.

"Oh baby girl, you know I do, and i love you too" he said placing his free hand on her belly and running it gently "both of you. We're going to be ok"

Garcia sobbed. She was in too much pain to keep talking.

Finally the doctor arrived; she looked at Garcia on the bed, doubled over in pain.

"Ok Miss Garcia, darl I know you're in lot of pain but I need to ask you some questions ok. While i do that we're going to hook you up on this machine to see how baby's going ok"

Garcia nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ok" the doctor said grabbing the monitor.

"So how far along are we now?" She asked trying to keep the tone light. When Garcia couldn't respond she looked to Morgan for answers. He squeezed her hand reassuringly

"She's about fourth months" he said.

The doctor nodded attaching the machine around Garcia's belly

"Has she had any of these kind of pains before?" The doctor said deciding just to address Morgan.

"No" he said "not that I have ever seen"

The doctor smiled as she found the babies heartbeat. Morgan felt Garcia relax in his hand a little.

"Now it's a little fast but it's nothing to be alarmed about, babies probably just feeling what your feeling Darl." The doctor said.

"Alright, I have a feeling I know what's going, and more than likely it's nothing to worry about, but I just want to run a few test to be sure ok" she said smiling at them both.

"Doc" Morgan said politely "is there something you can give her for the pain?"

She smiled kindly at Morgan.

"I'm sorry, I need to run the test, if it's what I think it is then yes I can but I can't give her pain medication until I'm absolutely certain. But trust me; we'll get this done as soon as I can"

Morgan nodded turning back to Garcia who was fixated on the baby's heart rate.

Morgan kissed her head gently.

"That's our baby" she said sobbing

"Yeah it is princess" he smiled down at her.

Morgan sat on the edge of the bed, and placed a soft kiss on her belly. He rested his head gently against her, speaking into her belly.

"Now little jelly bean" he said "I can see you're already a trouble maker like your mama. But you better give her a break, she's doing it tough out here." He said "and even though we are super excited to know you. We're not quite ready for you yet, so just stay there a little bit longer" he kissed her belly again, as he felt Garcia lovingly run her hands softly across his head. He looked up her and smiled. He moved up so he was face to face with her. He picked up her hand and gently kissed it.

"I love you" he said "it's gonna be ok"

The doctor came back five minutes later with an entourage of people.

"Ok darl" the doctor said kindly "I know this a little overwhelming but the quicker we get this all done the quicker you can start feeling better" she said.

"Have you had your 16 week ultrasound?" She asked.

Garcia shook her head.

"No it's booked for next week" she replied.

"Ok then I better ask, are you're ready to find out the sex"

Garcia pause she hadn't given any thought to it, she looked to Morgan for an answer.

He just smiled at her

"Whatever you want baby girl" he said kissing the top of her head.

Garcia looked back to the doctor who was grinning at them.

"You two are just the sweetest couple, it makes my heart happy"

Garcia and Morgan laughed.

"Ok, let's just find out, I don't think I can wait anyway" Garcia said, then looked back at

Morgan for approval.

"Ok then" he said.

"Alright" the doctor said "ok now for some of the serious stuff, darl i think you've just been having contractions. Now don't freak out" she said seeing the horror on the pairs face.

"It's more common than you would think but it can be serious, ok, I need to examine you to see if your dilating alright" Garcia nodded a new wave of panic filled her. She shifted uncomfortably as the doctor examined her.

Morgan sat on the bed letting her lean back into him, she closed her eyes trying to relax. He rubbed her shoulders for comfort and encouragement.

"Ok, that's it" she said snapping of her gloves "ok so there's no dilation at the moment. So that's some good news but you're going to need more regular checkups, we don't want the baby just sliding on out" she laughed at her own joke.

She looked at the pair in front of her, mortified.

"Come on you two, it was just a joke. Oh never mind" she said waving off their lack of reaction.

"Ok let's get this ultrasound under way already" she said squirting the soft gel on to Garcia's rounding belly

She moved it around watching the screen, until she smiled finding what she was looked for.

"Oh just look at that precious little thing" she said, the doctors happily pointed out all the features to them explaining what was developing and what stage the baby was at.

"Ok now the moment of truth" she said "any last minute change of mind"

They both smiled shaking their heads

"Aww isn't that precious" she said "looks like your little bundle of joy is going to be wrapped up in pink"

Garcia breathed out, she hadn't even notice she had held her breath.

"How we doing mum and dad" she asked brightly.

They both laughed but didn't know what to say.

"Ok I'm going to draw some blood and while it's off being tested I want to ask you some more questions"

Garcia moaned, she hated needles

"Come on baby girl, it'll be over in a flash" Morgan said trying to make her feel better.

Garcia moaned again, but she held out her arm obligingly.

"Good girl" the doctor said.

After they had taken what seemed like half of her blood, the doctor went back to asking her questions.

"Ok guys, now this might get a bit uncomfortable for you but I need you to be honest with me, there are a few things that could cause early contractions, and if we can talk about ways to eliminate them, that I see no reason why you can't be at home for the rest of the pregnancy"

The two of them nodded at her.

"Ok so the main cause for this, like so many things in life is stress, have you had much stress through these four months"

Garcia groans at the question, guilt swept through her and her eyes started so water.

"Hey" Morgan said, "it's over, the doctor just needs to know"

She nodded but couldn't answer.

"You tell her" she said to him.

Morgan turned back towards the doctor.

"Penelope was in an abusive relationship for the first two months of the pregnancy." He said trying not sound angry or judgmental.

The doctor nodded.

"And earlier today we got into an argument" he added.

"Ok well the abuse would defiantly have played a part in this, I'm going to assume that it's what's cause the damage in your uterus as well"

Garcia's eyes widened

"What damage" she gasped.

"Oh Darl, don't fret there's just some scaring cause by internal bleeding, it certainly makes getting pregnant harder but it's not going to effect the pregnancy."

Both Garcia and Morgan breathed out.

"Now your argument, I know pregnancy is stressful, and hormones are high, and I'm sure the fact that you're not the baby's biological father is straining, but you guys need to try and keep the stress down, you can fight til the cows come home once this little miss is born, but until then no stress it will just aggravate the problem and next time you could dilate. If that happens you're going to have to spend the entire pregnancy in hospital"

Garcia turned to Morgan.

"I'm sorry" she said new tears in her eyes "all of this my fault because I choose to stay with him"

Morgan lent down and kissed her, brushing away her tears.

"Hush baby girl, it's done now, we just gotta do what the doctors says"

She nodded at him, they turned their attention back to doctor who was beaming at the pair.

Both Garcia and Morgan felt a little bit awkward.

"Alrighty you two, the last thing we need to talk about is probably the most embarrassing for most people, and I don't mean to sound creepy but I can tell that you've had intercourse very recently"

Garcia and Morgan blushed

"Oh god" Morgan said "did we do this"

The doctor laughed

"Oh no dear" she said "but I would suggest that you take it easy, I understand hormones make you more frisky and that's perfectly normal for pregnancy but you have to be mindful that when your heart rate increase so does the babies"

They both nodded.

The doctor stood,

"Alright I'm going to leave you two for a bit, your contractions seem to have eased but just call the nurse if they get out of hand again. I'll come back and see you when the bloods come back. I'll talk to the staff about finding you a bed for the night. I want you stay here"

Garcia groaned again, she hated hospitals she wanted to go home.

"Enough groaning miss thang!" Morgan said playfully "your gonna do everything the doctor tells you and if that means staying here over night then so be it" he kissed the top of head as she laid back against him.

"Fine" she said giving up "but I refuse to enjoy it"

Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Ok Penelope" he said.

The pair sat in silence for a while, Garcia closed her eyes, letting Morgan gently rub his hands along her belly, for the first time that evening she felt better, she knew she had been stupid to ever say to Morgan its wasn't his baby. She knew he would be there no matter what, she was angry at herself for all of this.

"Hey angel" Garcia said.

"Yeah baby" he answer leaning down and kissing her forehead

"I just wanted you to know I'm sorry I hurt you earlier, I" but before she could finish Morgan interrupted.

"Penelope, don't worry it's in the past now" he said.

"No please Derek just listen to me, I didn't mean for it to even come out my mouth, I was just jealous and it came out all wrong" she said softly.

"Jealous, baby of what?" He asked.

Garcia felt a tear fall from her eye.

"That you had a mom to call. I want that Derek, I want to call someone and here them be excited for me, I'm sorry" she said through her tears.

Morgan shifted on the bed so her could look straight at her.

"God, Penelope, I didn't even think, I'm the one who should be sorry, if I had even have thought about it for one second" he lent his forehead against hers "we should have told her together, you have every right to be upset" he kissed her softly.

"No I don't" she said, "you needed your mom and i understand that, I just wanted it too"

"Baby, its ok, I get I can imagine how hard that is for you, but I promise it won't happen again"

He lent in a kissed her slowly and softly. They were still that way when the doctor came back.

"Alrighty you two, that's enough" she said chuckling.

"We've got a bed for you" she said.

Morgan stood and looked at Garcia.

"Can you walk?" He asked her.

"Yeah I think I'm fine" she said.

"Ok hold on just two seconds" the doctor said "before you move let's take the monitor off you, we don't want that crashing down around you"

Garcia looked back at the doctor with an embarrassed look on her face.

The doctor picked up the long trail of paper that had printed the baby's heart rhythm on it. After staring at it for a while she smiled up at Morgan and Garica.

"Well the babies heart rate has come down, so I'm happy for you to be taken of the machine, but I want to reassess before I discharge you tomorrow, if there's any sign of distress, I'm afraid you'll have to stay." The doctor explained

Garcia nodded at the doctor. The doctor removed the wires and wheeled the machine to its place; she came smiling pushing a wheel chair.

"Oh no" Garcia moaned "I can walk" she protested.

The doctor shook her head.

"Hospital rules Darl" she said.

Garica groaned.

"Penelope" Morgan said in a warning tone.

"Oh fine" she said throwing her hands in the air, she swung her legs around the edge of the bed placing her feet on the floor. Morgan held out his hand for her but she didn't take it. Instead standing up, but she hadn't counted on feeling so woozy and her legs buckled. Morgan's quickl reflex allowed him to catch her before sure hit the floor.

"In the wheel chair now" he said firmly.

Garcia rolled her eyes at him but allowed him to help her into the wheel chair. Morgan placed a kissed on the top of her head.

"Come on miss stubborn, let's get moving" he said.

Morgan followed the doctor pushing the wheel chair in front of him. They came to a room with just one bed in it, Morgan was glad there would be privacy.

"Ok" the doctor said, "let's get you into the bed"

Garcia went to stand but Morgan stopped her.

"You're really going to do this again?" He said smiling at her.

Garcia didn't answer instead giving in and throwing her hands up so she could wrap the around Morgan's neck. He scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed, pulling the blankets up over her.

The doctor bid them goodbye promising to come back as soon as the blood tests were in.

Morgan sat down on the bed beside Garcia, she leant toward him resting against his shoulder. He held her tight letting her know he was there for her.

"I wonder what they test the blood for" Garcia musing.

"Don't know baby girl, but I'm sure it's just a precaution, the doctor seems pretty sure you're not in any danger" he said to her.

"I know, I was just wondering" she said.

Garcia yawned, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Close your eyes baby girl, I'll wake you when the doctors back"

"Mmm" Garcia moaned.

Morgan kissed her cheek as her breathing slowed. He looked down at her belly he gently placed his hand on it, Garcia smiled as he did but didn't open her eyes.

Garcia fell asleep but Morgan just sat there watching her, he was too wired to sleep.

A few hours later another Doctor came into the room.

"Hi, is this Penelope Garcia" he asked reading the chart.

Morgan gently unwrapped himself from Garcia's arms and stood, holding his hand out to shake the doctors hands.

"Yeah it's is" he said.

"Ok well the blood work is back, so i just want to go over it quickly with your guys but Dr Roberts will back in the morning before you get discharged.

"Dr Roberts?" Morgan asked.

The doctor looked at him a bit confused.

"Yes the Doctor who's been taking care of you this evening" the doctor answered.

"Oh" Morgan said foolishly, he had been so preoccupied he had forgotten the a doctors name,

Garcia stirred on the bed looking over at the pair.

The doctor smiled as Morgan stepped to the side to allow the doctor and Garcia to be able to see each other.

"Ok so I have the bloods back" the doctor said.

Garcia reached for Morgan's hand, he gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Just so you both know almost everything came back fine. And there's nothing to worry about, the only thing is your iron is low" the doctor said flipping the chart to see if anything was missed.

Garcia let out a sigh of relief.

"Now I'm sure you're smart enough to know that red meat is the easiest and best sauce of iron, so I would encourage you to increase that in your diet"

Garcia scrunched up her nose and interrupted the doctor.

"Sorry" she said "but I don't eat red meat or any meat really. It's just that I'm a vegan, so i just can't"

The doctor smiled.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain yourself, there are plenty of other ways to get iron, I'll get Doctor Rodgers to give you a list of things that are high in iron and ok to eat while pregnant"

Garica nodded.

"So other than that you look like your fine, have you had any more pain?" He asked

"No, I've been ok for a while now" Garcia answered.

"Great" the doctor said "so you'll have to have an examination tomorrow morning and as long as everything stays the same you should be fine to leave" the doctor said.

"Now Derek is it? I'm afraid it's getting late and visiting hours are done, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave so Miss Garcia here can some sleep"

Morgan felt Garcia's hand squeeze his hand tight in panic. He felt himself tense.

"I'm not leaving her" he said bluntly.

"I'm sorry but it's hospital policy" the doctor said.

"Look" Morgan said "we are both Federal agents, and don't want to go around flashing my badge to get my way, but I'm saying. If anyone asks just tell them she's under federal protection."

The doctor scoffed.

"What" Morgan said "I'm a federal agent and I will always protect her. So either you accept it and we're cool here. Or I make a phone call, flash my badge and make it official"

The doctor rolled his eyes but gave in.

"Enjoy your night then" he said bluntly before turning and walking out.

"Derek" Garcia said sternly

Morgan moved and sat on the so he could once again wrap his arm her and let her rest herself against him.

"Angel, you didn't need to be so rude. You can't just drop the I'm a federal agent speech whenever you want" she said.

"Penelope, you wanted me to stay right?" He asked,

"Yeah of course but that doesn't mean you manipulate rules to suit yourself" she said.

"Baby girl, I would move heaven and earth for you, if you ask me to stay I'm staying, it's that simple" he said, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Oh Derek Morgan, you just know just what to say to say to make me smile" she said.

Morgan lent down and kissed her lips slowly this time, letting it last.

"That's because i love you" he said pulling away.

"I know, and I love you for loving me" she said.

Her eyes were growing heavy. Morgan saw her yawning. He stood up and helped her lay down on the bed and get comfortable before grabbing a chair and pulling as close to the bed as he could manage. He brushed her cheeks slowly, before kissing her gently.

"Sweet dreams mama" he said quietly.

He saw her smiling.

"Derek" she mumbled.

"Mmm baby girl" he answered.

"Don't leave" she said.

"Never baby girl" he whispered in her ear "I will never leave you"

She kept smiling as she fell asleep. After a while, when Morgan thought she was asleep enough that he wouldn't disturb her, he moved so he could lean his head on her belly just above her rounding bump. Using one hand he laced her fingers with his, the other wrapped protectively around her belly. He just stared at it for a while. Still finding it hard to believe there was little girl in there. He absent mindedly rubbed her belly. He wondered when he would feel the baby kicking, then he wondered what it would be like to hold the baby, would he be a good father. So many thoughts swirled around his head as his breathing slowed down the match the woman sleeping under him. Eventually he drifted off to sleep dreaming about his little baby girl and the women who had captured his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last one for today - thank you for reading**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Garcia opened her eyes slowly, the bright white of the room hurting them. She felt pleasant warmth over her body, she looked down the bed to see Morgan wrapped around her protectively. She smiled, she wished she had a camera to capture the moment, it was so sweet. She felt her fingers laced with his and wondered how long he had been laying that way. She took her free hand and gently rubbed Morgan's head and neck. She didn't know that she could feel this way about a person, but right now her heart was his.

Feeling her hand on his neck Morgan stirred. He lifted his head turning toward Garcias face, which was beaming down at him.

"Morning" she said quietly

Morgan smiled before placing a small kiss on her belly. Doing this sent shivers through Garcia, Morgan moved up so he could kiss her lips

"Morning princess" he said.

"Did you stay that way all night?" Garcia asked him

"Yeah, I was comfortable there" he said

Garcia laughed

"Hopefully the doctor will let me go home"

"Hopefully, I just don't want to hear you groaning if they don't"

"Ok ok"' she said closing her eyes as she rested against him.

...

Later that even Morgan and Garcia walked through the front door. After a day of tests and questions she was given the all clear and list of things to do to keep the stress to a minimal and ideas of how to boost her iron. She was exhausted, and emotionally destroyed. She tried to hide from Morgan how disappointed she was in herself for all that had happened. She alone had put her baby in danger. She couldn't blame Morgan for that. She was jealous of him and that has caused he fight also her fault. She felt a lump in her throat. She needed to be alone. She turned to

Morgan who putting away their belongings.

"I think I'm just going to go bed" she said kissing him softly.

"You ok mama?" He asked, "I'm going to eat, I'll make you something and bring it into you"

"Thanks sugar, but I'm so tired I just want to sleep" she responded.

"Ok pretty lady I'm going to eat and then I'll be in" he said kissing her again as she walked away.

Morgan busied himself preparing food, he thought about the events of the last twenty four hours. How scared he had been, and then to find out that their little jelly bean was a girl. He could imagine a little one just like Garcia running around. He smiled thinking she'll probably be just as stubborn. He suddenly had a wave of butterflies in his stomach; eventually that baby would realize he was not her farther, would she be accepting of that or would she pull away? He shook himself from his thoughts. He was done eating, so he threw the plate into sinking promising himself he would clean up in the morning. He walked to bedroom and was caught off guard by loud sobbing. He rushed to the bed annoyed he hadn't heard it before.

"Baby girl?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair from her face. She rolled over to face away from him.

He stood up walking around to other side of the bed, laying down it so they were face to face.

"Penelope" he said sternly. She went to roll away from him again but he stopped.

"No don't" he said pulling her towards him so he could hold her in place without hurting her.

"Come on mama, when are you going to learn you can talk to me?" He said gently kissing her cheek.

"I'm just so embarrassed, and sorry, and emotional, and I hurt you and the baby and and" she breathed in through her tears.

"Penelope, we've be over this you have nothing to ashamed or sorry for" he said.

"No" she cried "I do, I hurt this baby before she was even big enough for me to even know she was there, and then I stayed once I did know, I put us both danger. And then I said such an awful thing to you and I know how much it hurt, I saw it in your face, and then that hurt the baby too, and if we hadn't of fought we wouldn't have been having make up sex then it wouldn't have made things worse" she cried harder.

"Hush mama" Morgan said burn before he could say more she let another loud sob.

"And just to top if off nicely because I'm a vegan my irons low. I can't do this anymore" she sobbed so hard she was struggling to breath. Morgan sat up pulling her up with him so he could hold her tight.

"Come on Penelope, I know your feeling guilty, know I can't make that go away." He whispered in her ear.

"But what i do know is your brave and you walked away with your head held high. You picked up your feet and you kept going. And as much as I know you love me, and god knows you know how much I love you, we're going to fight, love and passion sometime get heated, but it's ok and I told you I understand why you feel the way you did, so don't blame yourself for that, as for the sex, Well I guess I'll just have to take it easier on you next time" he said.

She sobbed

"It doesn't make me feel better this time Derek. My heart hurts" she said.

Morgan's heart was bleeding for her, she had kept it together for so long but if she let it go now she would unravel.

"Hush, baby girl. I know, I know you feel like you did something wrong, but please believe me when I tell you no one blames you, no one will ever hold it against you. You've been doing so good baby, please don't let all this hard work go." He said.

Garcia just cried harder.

"I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you, you would be better off without me, it's must me so draining having to pick up the pieces all the time" she said.

"Whoa whoa mama slow down there. There's is no way I would ever be better off without you, and I wish would start believing that you do deserve this all of this, and so much more. It's not your fault the Scott treated the way he did. No one should ever lay their hands on you the way he did, and god help anyone who lays a finger on you again. But Penelope Garcia, most importantly I am not walking away, all the tears and fighting in the world can't make me walk away from you. God Penelope don't you know how loved you are yet?"

Garcia sobbed but she moved so she could stare into Morgan's eyes, she was searching for comfort in knowing he was telling the truth.

"Derek" she said softly but couldn't find any more words to express what she was feeling.

"I know mama" he said brushing the tears from her face. He kissed her lips gently and lovingly.

Garcia rested her head against his chest trying mimic his rhythmic breathing. Morgan rubbed gently circles along her back.

"That's it baby girl, just try and relax ok" he whispered softly. Garcia nodded but didn't say anything.

"Hey I have an idea, stay here for second" he said, he laid her gently on the bed before jumping up to go to the bathroom.

Five minutes later he came back in holding his hands to Garcia

"Come with me mama" he said.

She smiled taking his hands. When she entered the bathroom Morgan had filled the bath with some of the oils she liked to use and had lit some of the candles she'd kept in there. She turned and grind at him.

"The doctor said we had to take it easier tiger" she said kissing him

"Oh trust me mama it's going to take all of my control, but if it means keep my two best girls safe then you know I will"

Garcia groaned.

"Derek Morgan you are such a smooth talker" she said kissing him again

"Come on you, let's get in before it gets too cold" he said helping her out of her clothes before taking of his clothes and stepping into the tub. He held out his hand to help her up into the tub. Once she was in he grabbed her and pulled her down with him, using himself to brace them so they didn't hit it hard. Once they sat down Morgan slid back so they were both half lying. Garcia closed her eyes as Morgan placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Alright mama" he said "you better start relaxing"

"Oh tiger, I'm well on my way" she said..

Morgan wrapped his arms around her and rested his hand on the small belly. Garcia smiled, it was easily becoming one of her favorite thing to see. She rested her hands on top of his, feeling much better already, she felt safe and loved. Morgan nuzzled into her neck, she moaned.

"Derek" she pleaded, "can we please keep this G rated, I don't mean G for Garcia i mean clean, no heating this girl up, we should at least try the first day to take it easy."

"We will baby" he said sinking them further down into the tub.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all**

 **Thank you for continuing to read, if you like please let me know - or follow the story so I know people are still reading :)**

 **This is a short one - sorry for the lack of updates in the last couple of days**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Around the 5th Month_

Morgan's phone buzzed, he pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled seeing baby girl flash on the screen.

"Hey mama" he said.

"Derek" she said, he noted panic in her voice.

"Are you alone?" She asked him.

"Hang on baby girl" he said, he excused himself from the group, and headed outside.

"Ok mama, what's wrong?" He asked.

"When are you coming home?" She asked, he heard her swallowing back tears.

"I don't yet sweetness, you know as much as we do about that case" he answered.

"Oh" she said "of course I do" she said, she was being unusually soft spoken.

"Penelope what's wrong, I know you didn't just call me to ask me when I was coming home" he said.

"No, I know I'm sorry. I just need to talk to you, something bad happened and I don't know what to do" she said starting to sob harder.

"Penelope, deep breaths baby, just tell me what happened" he said.

Garcia took a few deep breaths,

"I just got this letter, somehow Scott's parents found out I was pregnant, they're suing me for joint custody." She said trying hard not to have a full blown panic attack.

Morgan jaw clenched just when he thought she was finally getting past her guilt, this happened.

"They can't do that" he said to her.

"Well they can and they did" she said bluntly.

"Baby just don't do anything until I get back ok, we'll fight this, they won't take our baby from us. Maybe the others can help?" He said.

"No no please angel don't tell them" she begged.

"It's ok I won't, baby I know this has upset you, but just be brave for me for a little bit longer and the second I can I'll be there"

"Ok," she said to herself "Ok Penelope you got this, be brave"

"That's it mama, I love you. You got anything new on the case?" He asked.

"The case" she said "oh the case yes, no, I need to do more work, I'll call you when I get an answer" she said.

"Ok baby girl, thank you" he said he was about to hang up when he heard.

"Wait wait wait" she said.

"Yes Penelope" Morgan teased.

"I didn't say I love you yet" she said.

Morgan laughed.

"But I know you do" he said playfully.

"Yeah but let me say it"' she said.

"Ok ok, I love you baby girl"

"I love you too"' she said, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Derek" she said more seriously "I really miss you right now"

Morgan smiled.

"Miss you to mama. I talk to you soon"

"K bye" she said hanging up

...

Two days later, the team made it back to DC, they were exhausted and had had very little sleep but they had to go back to the office to finish paperwork, they rode the elevator up in silence all too tired for conversation. The elevator doors dinged, the group exited the elevator and headed towards their desk. Morgan took a detour. He was almost at a run when he burst through Garcia's office door. She jumped not expecting someone to come through the door, but when she turned around to see Morgan, she grinned from ear to ear. She put her finger to lips and then pointed at ear letting him know she was on the phone. He opened up his arms inviting her in. Garcia obliged happily, feeling relief as Morgan hugged her so tight. She lent her head against his chest finishing her conversation.

She clicked the phone of and took a step back so she could look at Morgan. Morgan pushed the door shut and locked it, walking towards her cupping her face in his hands and kissing her slowly, softly and full of longing. Garcia pulled away again.

"I missed you too" she said "two weeks is too long"

"Yes it is baby girl" he said he lent down and placed a soft kiss on her belly.

"How's my little jelly bean?" He said.

Garcia giggled.

"You ready to go home mama?" He asked.

"No angel, and neither are you, you can't tell you don't have paperwork to do." She said going back to her desk.

Morgan walked up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. She groaned in pleasure. He's fingers were firm but gentle; he moved up her neck, she felt tension releasing.

"Come on baby I want to go home" he said kissing her ear.

Garcia spun around in her chair.

"Derek Morgan" she said sternly "not only do I know you have paperwork to do because I have to submit it, but we promised Hotch, we would keep it professional in the office or one of us will have to change teams, and I'm voting you off the island if you continue."

Morgan laughed; he placed a small kiss on her head, before turning to leave without speaking.

"Derek" she called to him, he turned to see what she wanted.

"You mad?" She asked.

"No silly girl" he said.

"Good" she said smiling "you know if you want you can work in here, I'm not using my laptop"

Morgan smiled at her before walking back to her and giving her another kiss on the lips.

"Mama, I think I'll do that"

Three hours later the pair were still in the office. Garcia was helping another team on a case who were short on techs. Morgan flipped through files, making notes on the computer.

"How's it going baby girl?" He asked.

"Urgh, this team is so inefficient, it's a white collar case I gave them everything they needed to break the case but no, I'm still sitting here because they haven't made their move and they might and I stress might still need my help" she ranted "not to mention today of all days little jelly bean has decided to show of her soccer skills and I'm starving" she wined.

Dismissing most of what she said Morgan jumped to his feet and rushed over to her to place his hands on her belly. Just had he did Garcia's phone rang, but that didn't stop Morgan, he had been waiting so long to feel the baby kick. He knelt down in front her and put his hand on her belly, trying to find it. Even though Garcia was on the phone she was completely distracted by Morgan. She picked up his hands and moved it to where the baby was kicking. She held his hand tight over the bump. He felt a soft pressure coming from the belly, at first he thought it was kind of weird, but then it hit him, this is real, this thing kicking was his daughter, he was grinning from ear to ear but also, he realized he was crying. He felt Garcia kiss the top of his head softly. She was still talking on the phone but when he looked up her she had tears too.

Morgan pressed a soft kiss to the belly before talking into it.

"Hey my little jelly bean, just wanted to let you know I'm back, I'm missed you and your mummy so very much. I promise you, no one will take you away from us, I don't care if we have to move to Mexico, it's going to be us always." He said, placing another kiss on the belly.

Garcia finished up her call; she cupped Morgan face in her hands, gently pulling it so he moved to meet her lips.

She kissed him, smiling beneath it.

"Derek" she said releasing her grip "I'm so scared"

Morgan looked at her brushing his hand with his face.

"I know baby girl me too" he said kissing her again.

"But we're going to get the best lawyers and fight it" he said.

She nodded at him

"I'm so tired of fighting for everything" she said sounding exhausted.

"Then don't" he said. She looked at him confused.

"Don't, let me fight for you, part of being with you is standing by you and when it's too hard or too much for you, then I'm always going to pick up the pieces. I love you and I will fight this battle for you if I have to" he kissed her again gently, wiping away tears.

"God Derek" She said breathing back the tears "I love you"

"I love you too baby girl, come on let's go home" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading - hope you are still enjoying it, there will some happy times coming soon, I promise, its not all depressing.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

A few days later they both sat nervously in the lawyer's office.

Morgan has asked Hotch for contacts for the best lawyer he knew and he had given him Simon Hursts number. Hurst had seemed keen to help them especially after hearing they work with Aaron Hotchner. Morgan gripped Garcia's hand tight, neither of them had got much sleep over the last few days and they were on edge.

"It's going to be ok baby" Morgan said, he had been so worried that the stress would set off her contractions again, he had done everything he could to keep her relaxed. They heard the secretary call their names, Morgan stood helping Garcia to her feet as the followed her into the office. Simon stood reaching out to shake both their hands

"Hi" he said, "it's nice to meet you both please take a seat"' he pointed them toward the chairs. They both sat down Morgan picked up Garcia hand and squeezed it.

"Ok" Simon started "now Mr Morgan, Miss Garcia, I had a look through the paperwork you sent over it. And I want to start by saying that I one hundred percent am committed to helping you with this. Miss Garcia, I know you've been through a lot but i need to tell you need to be prepared to have your personal life raked through the coals, and your relationships with Scott, all those details you're going to have to relive. Now I believe that they have no claim to the baby, unfortunately we don't have a choice but to respond to this subpoena."

He paused looking at the two just staring at him.

"Come on you two" Simon said "look I see the kind of thing all the time. And it's not easy but Miss Garcia, I have no doubt you're a well-adjusted. put together person. You have a stable job, a house. The claims in this document I have no doubt are false. So we are going tackle one allegation at a time, we're going gather all the evidence necessary, and we will write a rebuttal. We have about a month to get this sorted ok?"

They both nodded.

"You two are very quiet" he said.

"Sorry" Morgan said snapping out of his silence,

"I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we are very concerned, neither of us wants our daughter to spend any time with his family"

Garcia nodded.

"Look I understand I do, but the best thing for us to do it get all of this done right. Now I need to ask some questions and I'm going to jot down some notes ok and then we'll see what we need done"

"Ok let get started then" Morgan said.

Simon smiled and looked down at the notes.

"Right so Miss Garcia I'm going to focus on you first, so you work for the FBI does that require excessive amounts of travel?"

Morgan felt Garcia's hand tightened around hers, he knew she was worried she would say the wrong thing.

"Yes, I'm a technical analyst for the BAU" she said, she stumbled over her words a little "but no, I don't travel with team that often, I think I've gone half a dozen times in the last five years"

She looked towards Morgan for validation. He smiled at her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"It's ok mama" he said.

"Miss Garcia please don't feel like I'm interrogating you, I just need to plan the best approach for this to make sure it goes away as quickly as possible"

Garcia smiled at him and nodded.

"Ok, now you work with the FBI, I'm going to assume you don't have a criminal record"

She grimaced at little

"Technically no I don't" she said.

"Technically?" He asked.

"It's a long story but the record was expunged but someone as good with computers as I am would probably be able to find it" she said.

"Baby girl, how many people are as good as you?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, there's like fifteen people on FBI watch list" she replied.

Simon laughed.

"Ok it's probably safe to assume that Scott's family is not going find someone to dig it up then"

Morgan laughed as well, kissing Garcia on the cheek.

"Ok sorry let's keep going" Simon said.

"So your apartment miss Garcia, you own that?"

Garcia nodded replying

"I do but it's being let out at the moment, I'm not living there at the moment though, I'm living with Derek" she said these questions made her so nervous.

"Ok that's ok, Mr Morgan do you own the apartment?"

"Yeah as well as a few other properties in and around Washington" he answered.

"Good, so obviously money is not an issue for either of you" he said making a note.

"Ok so is the place you living at set up for the baby?" He asked.

"Do you mean is the nursery done?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah" Simon said.

"Well we have furniture but it's in boxes still and we picked a room" Garcia replied.

Simon laughed.

"I'm not judging you guys; my wife was eight months pregnant before we even bought a cot. But what I want to know is if, and only if you're comfortable with it, if I organize someone from child services to go around and do an assessment for the report. They won't be there to cause trouble or report you to the government but just to have a written statement from them will really help with our case." He finished.

Garcia and Morgan looked at each other, Garcia looked so scared.

"Hey baby girl" Morgan said brushing away hair from her face.

"If you don't want to its ok, but nothing bad is going to come off it, we have nothing to hide and the house is perfectly safe" he said

Garcia nodded turning back to Simon

"Ok if it will help the case" she said

"Thank you" Simon said smiling, "I promise it will but try and get the furniture up"

Morgan and Garcia nodded

"Ok" Simon said "I'm just trying to tick of things we addressed and the action plan, ok, so it says here that Scotts parents feel like your mental capacity is diminished, and they are requesting a psych evaluation"

"You can't be serious" Morgan said angrily "We work with FBI, we have six monthly evaluations just because of the job we do. Don't you think that's enough?"

Garcia squeezed Morgan's hand, this was getting ridiculous.

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"Why what?" Simon said unsure who she addressing.

"Why do they want a psych evaluation if they are only suing for joint custody, I mean if they thought I was crazy why wouldn't they ask for full custody?"

Simon smiled at her

"You are very smart women Miss Garcia, and that is an excellent point that I will put to the case. But if it does come to pass that we need one are you happy for you work evaluations be used?" He said

Garcia looked at Morgan for an answer; she didn't know what the right thing to say was.

"Baby is up to you, if you think you don't want to share what is in your work evaluations then we can get a separate one done, but I've seen the evaluations I know they paint a very very good picture of you" He said.

Garcia nodded.

"Ok, If it comes to it then I can ask if my work one can be accessed" She agreed.

Simon smiled again.

"Good, now it seems to me that there isn't too much else paperwork wise that needs to be done, really all I need now is character references. I'm sorry Mr Morgan but because she is living with you I think we are going to need some for you too. Do you think you will be able to get those as soon as possible for me?" he asked

They both nodded, they knew without hesitations that their friends would write one a hundred times if they asked them too

"Wonderful" Simon said "Now I just want to ask you one last thing, and I'm sorry if you think I'm prying or overstepping the mark a little, but Mr Morgan have you thought about legally adopting the baby once she is born? Because Scott is in prison, as soon as she is born you can partition the state to force Scott to give up his paternal rights, once that is done Mr. Morgan you can legally adopt the baby and therefore you would have all the right Miss Garcia has in terms of making decisions and if, heaven forbid, something happen to Miss Garcia, you wouldn't have to worry about her being taken away from you. Also it would stop things like this happening again"

Morgan and Garcia listened intently; it wasn't something they had discussed.

"We haven't really talked about it" Garcia said quietly. "But thank you for explaining that, I'm sure we will have to talk about it at some point"

Morgan squeezed her hand trying to tell her it was ok.

An hour later they had finished in Simons office, Morgan was still holding Garcia's hand as they walked to the car.

"Derek" she said quietly.

He turned to face her stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah baby girl" he said kissing her hand.

"I'm still scared" she said softly.

Derek cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"Me too mama, but we just have to do what Simon says and it will hopefully be over without to much hassle"

Garcia nodded.

"I hope so" she said.

Morgan took her hand kissing it again

"Come on sweetness lets go home" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all**

 **Thank you for continuing to read - this is a happy chapter - please let me know if you are still enjoying it**

 **thanks**

* * *

Garcia and Fran walked through the hallway to Morgan and Garcia's apartment. Both of them had bags and bags of shopping.

Garcia smiled "Oh Derek is not going to be happy when he sees all this" Garcia said guiltily.

Fran laughed in agreement.

"Probably not, but how could we resist, little shoes, little hats little coats and dresses and all things little" Fran said gushing; "Besides he told us to go out and have fun right?"

Garcia smiled.

"I guess so, but maybe we went a bit overboard" She said.

"Nonsense" Fran said, "Nothing is too much for my Granddaughter"

Garcia stopped walking.

"Can I ask you something Fran?" She said.

Fran stopped and looked back at her.

"What's wrong Penelope?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong" Garcia answered "But you really don't mind, that even though she's not Derek's baby, that she calls you grandma?"

Fran smiled at her.

"Darling, of course not" she said but still not seeing Garcia's expression change she explained

"Penelope you are one of the most wonderful people I know, and even before all of this, I thought you were wonderful, and Derek loves you a lot, I can hear it when he talks about you. Of course I don't mind if this little one calls me Grandma, you and her are both a part of my family now."

She gave Garcia a hug.

"Stop worrying about it so much, I promise you, I am just as excited as anyone else to meet her"

Garcia smiled at Fran.

"Thank you, you really don't know how much I appreciate everything you do for us" she said.

"Anytime Penelope" Fran said.

They continued walking and in no time were home. Garcia unlocked the door and was surprised to see all her friends sitting around the living room. They all smiled as she came in, Morgan got up to great her and his mother.

"Hey mom" he said kissing his mother softly on the cheek.

"Baby Girl" he said kissing Garcia, trying not to make it to mushy while the others were around.

"Did you both have a good day?" he asked.

Garcia nodded looking over his shoulder trying to figure out why her friends were there.

"I can see you bought home half the mall" Morgan said glancing at their bags.

Fran and Garcia laughed.

"What brings you all here?" Garcia said unable to wait any longer.

"Oh we have a surprise for you baby girl" Morgan said.

"Oh?" Garcia said.

"Yes and we really hope you like it" Rossi said speaking up.

"What is it?" Garcia asked.

"We'll show you but you have to close your eyes ok" Morgan said.

"Ok, ok" She said shutting her eyes tight.

Morgan took her hand and led her towards one of the spare rooms. Garcia heard the door creaking open.

"Alright baby girl you can open your eyes" Morgan said.

Garcia opened her eyes, before her the room they had chosen for the nursery had been transformed. When she had left that morning there were just boxes of furniture they still had to put up and that was it. Now the room was filled with bright colors, oranges, purples, teals. It resembled the décor to her old apartment, and it was better then she had ever thought. The crib was now built and a knitted blanket hung over the side, there was a single seat chair under the window, a chest of drawers with a night light on it as well as a few framed photos. Garcia walked over to them to see who they were of, as she saw them she left out a small gasp and a tear fell from her eye. One of the photos was of her parents on their wedding day, another of Morgan's parents on their wedding day. There was a photo of Morgan and Garcia, Morgan had his hands resting on Garcia's swollen belly and was kissing her cheek. The last one was one of the team, JJ Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and Reid. Morgan walked up behind her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You like it?" he asked.

She turned in his arms, giving him a soft kiss.

"Yes, it's perfect" she said.

She turned to her friends.

"I can't believe you guys did all this" she said as another tear fell from her face. She went over to them and hugged and thanked each of them.

"Penelope, we know you guys needed help with this, we're always going to be around when you need the help" JJ said.

"Yeah" Prentiss "I want my little jelly bean to be comfortable."

"Your Jelly Bean?" Reid asked.

Prentiss looked back at Morgan and Garcia guiltily .

"Sorry I mean OUR jelly bean" she said, as everyone laughed at her reply.

Hours later, after they had eaten and chatted and said goodbye to their friends, Garcia and Morgan sat in silence on the couch watching television. Garcia had her head gently resting on Morgan's lap as he ran his fingers lovingly through her hair. Both of them were feeling content for the first time in a long time. Garcia broke the silence.

"I can't believe you got everyone to do that" She said smiling.

Morgan lent down and kissed her cheek.

"Baby girl, they would do anything for you and our daughter." He said.

"I know but still, it look amazing and you did it all in one day" she said.

"Well we had to get it done before the visit from the social worker, and I figured the only way to get it ready was to get help" he said.

"I love it, I really do, I hope you know how much a I appreciate it." She said rolling on to her back so she could see him. He lent down and gently kissed her lips, rubbing his hand along her growing stomach.

"I have something else for you" he said to her.

"What" she asked.

"Stay here and I'll get it" he said, helping her sit so he could get up from the lounge.

Garcia swung her legs around so she was sitting up as Morgan went into the other room. When he came back he had a box wrapped with ribbon. Garcia smiled with excitement as he gave it to her. She undid the ribbon slowly, a bit nervous of what could be in there. As she took the lid off, she gasped. Inside the box was a projector just like the one she used to have that was broken. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"How did you find one?" she asked.

Morgan chuckled,

"It was a lot harder than I thought, there's not many of those left in working order" He said.

"Yeah there's like ten in the whole country" Garcia agreed.

"Well I put my detective skills to work and found one, I know how much you loved yours and now you can show our daughter you film" He said.

Garcia didn't know what to say to him, she threw her arms around him with a bone crushing hug, before kissing him. She pulled away, smiling and crying at the same time.

"God Derek Morgan" she said "I love you, and just when I think it's impossible to love you more you go and do this. Thank you" she said.

"No thanks needed baby girl, I love you and want you to be happy, and I would do anything to make that happen" he said kissing her again

"I am happy Derek, so happy" she said as she pushed him back on the lounge to continue to thank him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi All**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope your enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

 **Thanks**

* * *

 _Around the 6_ _months_

Morgan was awoken by his phone buzzing. He picked it up seeing it was Garcia. Instant panic set in. She shouldn't be calling at 3am. He answered it quickly.

"Penelope" he said sharply.

"Hey" she said "Sorry did I wake you?"

She sounded soft and distance.

"Well yes what else would I be doing at 3am mamma?" He asked.

He heard her laugh.

"Are you ok?" Morgan asked.

"I just couldn't sleep and I just wanted to hear your voice" she said.

"Are you having nightmares again?" He asked.

"No" she said "I just keep thinking about this court case tomorrow, I'm scared and being alone just gives me more time to think of every wore case possible."

"Oh hey now mamma, try not to worry, it going to be ok, our lawyer will call as soon as he's done, you know he said it wouldn't get past this hearing" he said.

"I know but I can't switch of my brain" she said "Can you talk to me until I go to sleep" she said.

"Of course baby girl, what do you want to talk about?" he said.

"I don't know" she said.

There was a moment of silence then Morgan heard a small sob through the phone.

"I really miss you" she said

"Penelope don't cry, I miss you too, and I know it's hard being apart right now, but you know you're not alone, just talk to me baby, tell me what I can do?" He said.

"Nothing" she sobbed "Being pregnant makes me irrationally emotional."

"Penelope I don't think that's because your pregnant, you've been like that since I met you" he said.

There was another pause.

"You smiled didn't you?" He said chuckling.

"Maybe" she said but he could hear her still smiling.

"You sleepy yet?" He asked, he was not going to get much sleep at all he thought.

"Oh" she said "If you need to go, go get sleep I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I'm not going anywhere until you go to sleep silly girl" he said.

"You are too good to me eyebrows" she said.

Morgan laughed; it still amused him that she called him that.

Garcia yawned.

"I'm just going to put you on speaker so I don't have to hold the phone up" She said

"Ok" Morgan said "How's our little jelly bean today?"

"She's been kicking a lot, it's been making me a bit nauseous, I think she's making herself a little too comfortable."

Morgan smiled.

"I think she misses her daddy too" she said yawning again.

"You know that's never going to get old" Morgan said.

"What?" Garcia asked "Missing you?"

"No silly" he said "Hearing the word daddy"

Garcia smiled.

"No and I'm never going to get tired of calling you that" she replied.

"Derek" Garcia said, he could hear her starting to mumble.

"Yeah baby girl" he said.

"What if I'm not a good mom?" She asked.

"Penelope Garcia, I have no doubt in your mind you will an amazing mom, there's no guide on how to do it, and I'll be right by your side. You have nothing to worry about" he answered.

"Ah sweetness you always know just what to say" she said.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Mmmm" she said he could hear her falling asleep.

"Night beautiful girl" he said "I love you so much"

"Love you to angel" she replied.

Morgan listened as she started to snore softly. He ended the call and rolled over to go to sleep.

 _ **The next day...**_

Garcia paced backwards and forwards in her office, the court case should be nearly done and she was scared. It was just a hearing but if it didn't go in their favor then there would be a long battle ahead. She had finally got to sleep when she has spoken to Morgan but she had woken up a few hours later and hadn't gone back to sleep. She had been distracted at work all day and even though she was managing to help the team, it was not a quick as it would have normally been. Morgan had checked in more frequently than normal, but even still she was on edge.

Her phone rang and it caused her to jump. She snatched it up and answered it quickly.

"Hello" said anxiously

"Miss Garcia" she heard on the other end, it was their lawyer.

"Yes" she said "How did it go?"

"Oh I have good news for you, the judge said that Scott's parents didn't have a case, and that you have proved that you are more than capable of raising your child and as her biological mother it's your choice whether or not your allow them to see her. And if I were you Miss Garcia I would caution you to not allow that." He said through the phone.

"Oh" Garcia said feeling tears burn her face.

"That is just the most amazing news, I can't thank you enough for your help. I just feel so relieved right now"

"Your more than welcome Miss Garcia, if you want to pop by the office when you have time, and you can pick up copies of the court findings for your records, and if you like we can talk about the adoption process if you like" he continued.

"Yes, I will do that, I'm sorry I don't mean to rush you of the phone but I really need to call Derek"

She said needing so badly to hear his voice.

"Of course I understand, just phone my office and set up an appointment" he said.

"I will and thank you again" she said hanging up the phone.

She quickly dialed Morgan's number. She didn't even wait for him to say hello.

"Sweetness I have some super awesome news, I'm so happy and relieved" she said not taking a breath.

"Hey mamma, the lawyer called then" he said smiling and judging by her tone he knew she'd got good news.

"Yes, angel, he said that the judge dismissed it and that there was no reason for us to share custody. I just feel so relieved I can't even tell you how happy I feel" she said still talking really fast.

"It's amazing news baby, see I knew it would be ok" he said "I wish I was there with you right now, but when I get home we'll celebrate ok."

"Yeah I wish you here to, I need a hug" she said.

"I'm just glad it went the way we wanted" Morgan said "Now we don't have to have reminders of that part of your life and we can move forward and focus on being a family."

"Yeah" Garcia said "I'm glad it's over."

Morgan noted a bit of sadness in her voice.

"What are you thinking about baby girl?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing I promise, I just can't wait until you get home" she said.

"I know, I'll be home as soon as I can ok" he said softly.

"K" she answered.

"Baby I gotta go, but I am so happy and I'm proud of you for getting through this. You know I love you?" He said.

"Thanks sugar, it means a lot that you say that. And yes I know, I love you too, I'll talk to you soon"

They hung up. Penelope sank into her chair, overcome with emotion and cried, it was tears or relief and happiness but it felt good to get it out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another update for tonight, please enjoy this is my favorite chapter in this story**

* * *

 _Around the 7 months_

Morgan sat on the couch resting his legs up on the coffee table in front of him. He looked at his phone wondering where Garcia had got to. He had arrived back from a case and had to take care of something before he came home and he had expected her to be home already. He had text her and she replied so he knew she was ok, but he just wanted to see her, he missed her while he was away and had always enjoyed their welcome home embraces, even before they were together.

He was about to call her again, becoming impatient when he heard keys in the door, he looked up at the door in anticipation for her walking through.

As Garcia walked through the door she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Morgan was staring up at her grinning.

"Aahhh my vision" she said opening her arms up telling him she wanted a hug, Morgan got to his feet to greet her.

"Hey yourself baby girl" he said pulling her in towards his body and placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. He felt her smile as he did. They let the kiss linger clear they had missed each other.

After a moment they pulled apart. Morgan rested his forehead on Garcia's.

"I missed you baby" he said.

"I missed you to" she replied still smiling.

Morgan hugged her again.

"I thought you would have been home when I got here" he said.

"Yeah" she said looking suddenly shy "I thought I would be too, but something took longer than I thought it was going to."

"Something?" Morgan asked feeling suddenly nosy.

"Yeah" Garcia said "It's something I need to talk to you about but I need to get out of these clothes first"

She saw Morgan looked concerned.

"Don't worry angel it's nothing bad I promise." She said leaning up to kiss him.

Morgan sat back down on the couch as Garcia went to change. Morgan heard a small shriek from the bedroom, he laughed knowing she had found his gift.

He watched as she came stomping out of the bedroom, holding a pair of shoes.

"Derek where are all my shoes" she said trying to be angry at him.

"And what are these!" She exclaimed holding up a pair of flat sandals.

"Shoes" he said grinning "Baby your other shoes are fine I just put them away where you can't find them. You shouldn't be wearing those big heals now, your way to pregnant for that."

She pouted at him,

"But my babies" she said.

"Your babies will be there when you've had this baby" he said motioning for her to come towards him. He grabbed a hold of her hip pulling her onto to his lap. She straddled his legs so they were sitting face to face. Morgan kept his hands around her hips, the belly between them was taking up a lot of space. She rested her forehead against his.

"Penelope, your shoes are safe I promise, and you can have them back in a few months I just want you to take care of yourself ok" he said.

"Ok" she said smiling, leaning in to kiss him.

"Speaking of which" Morgan asked, "How did your counselling go the other day? I'm sorry I haven't asked you yet."

"Oh" Garcia said "It was good, it doesn't get me down as much as it used to and she said to me that she's noticed a big difference in the last month, so that's a good things I suppose."

She hated talking about counseling, it was still embarrassing to her that she had to do it, but Morgan had been so supportive and always made those days easier.

"That's good baby, I'm so glad to hear that it's marking a difference, I'm sorry I wasn't home"

Garcia smiled and kissed him gently.

"Stop saying sorry angel, it's ok that you weren't here, I need to learn to get through things on my own" she said.

"But I worry about you baby girl" he said to her.

"I know you do" Garcia replied "and I'm grateful that you care. But it's ok really, if I needed you, you know I would have called."

She kissed him gently again, feeling him smile as she did.

"Anyway" she said to him "I wanted to talk you about something important."

He raised an eye brow, wondering what she was talking about.

"Put your eyebrows away" she said smiling "I told you it was nothing bad. I went to the lawyers today, you know, so I could pick up the final paperwork for the case now that it's over. But I asked him about something that I've been thinking about for a while, and you don't have to say yes, it's ok I understand. There's nothing official, I was just asking what had to be done but it's ok if you say no I totally understand" she was rambling.

"Penelope" he said cutting her off "what are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath in not sure why she was scared. She pulled out something from her pocket. She handed him a small box. He took one hand from around her waist, opening the box one handed. Inside was a small frame that said Daddy along the top. The frame contained the latest ultrasound print out of their growing daughter. Down the bottom Garcia had, had four words engraved _Hudson Francesca Garcia Morgan._ Morgan looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He didn't have any words.

"I know we picked a first name together and we didn't really discuss anything else, and if you don't like it we can change it, but your mom has been so wonderful to me and you are close to her I want you to feel like she's your daughter to you know?" She said still unsure about his reaction.

"You want her to have my last name?" He chocked.

She grinned at him,

"Is that ok?" She asked "I mean we never talked about that either, but when I was in the lawyer's office today, he had the adoption papers as well for us. And he said I can put whatever last name I want on the birth certificate no matter what it says that biological fathers name is. I just thought it was the least I could do, I can never repay you for what you have done for me, not everyone would welcome having someone else baby so openly, and you have just been amazing to me. I can't make this baby yours biological I can't change that, but I want you to know that in every other way she will always be your daughter."

"Oh Penelope" he managed to say. He forgot why he was holding on to her and pulled his other hand away to brush her face, he lent forward to kiss her but as he did, he threw them both of balance, and Garcia who was already on the edge of his lap due to bump between them went flying backwards. Luckily Morgan, with his quick reflexes, caught her before she hit the floor, pulling her up and moving her so she was lying on the lounge. He lent over the top of her.

"Penelope Garcia I swear to you I'm going to marry you some day. I can't tell you how happy you have made me. I love you so much" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"What did you just say?" She asked breaking the moment.

"I said I love you so much" he replied.

"No no before that?" She said.

"I said I'm going to marry you someday" he said.

"Why would you say that?" She asked quietly.

"Baby girl is something wrong? I haven't bought the ring or anything, it's just something I know I want. I'm sorry if upset you" he said.

"Oh angel" she said sighing. "It's not you; I'm just not sure I'm the marrying kind. Promise me you won't ask me. When I'm ready I'll know and I promise you that it will happen. But I don't want you to ask me and get hurt, I just need to do it my own time" she said feeling tears in her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry, it's not a big deal. I promise you, I won't ask you ok. As long as you promise me you're not going anywhere, marriage or not all I need is you" he said.

"Sugar I promise I'm not. I love, so much I just really hope you know that" she said.

"I do, as much as I love you." He lent down kissing her slowly and softly. He was going to show her just how much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi All**

 **Thank you for continuing to read... I realized as was writing this bad things keep happening to Penelope, but I hope you keep reading.**

 **Please let me know if you like it.**

* * *

 _Around the 8th Month_

Morgan looked down at his watch and sighed. Garcia would be on her way to her final ultrasound, he had missed the last one and he wanted so badly to be there with her. He walked outside the police station and called her. He waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Uh my chocolate thunder I was wondering how long until I heard from you." She said smiling.

"Hey mama" he said.

"What's wrong angel" she said noting something off about his voice.

"Baby girl I'm not going to make it back for the appointment" he said.

Garcia laughed.

"I sort of figured tiger, you're an one unsolved case and an hour plane ride away" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Aww handsome, don't worry, I'm not mad, someone needs a superhero more than I do today." She said

It was Morgan's turn to laugh.

"You driving mama?" He asked hearing cars in the background.

"Yeah sugar, don't worry I'm using the blue tooth." She said.

"Call me when you're finished and let me know how it goes" he said.

"You know I will" she said.

"Ok baby girl, I gotta go I love you" he said.

Before she could reply he heard her scream, he heard a loud screech and then the sound of metal on metal.

"Penelope?" Morgan yelled into the phone, he's heart was racing.

"Penelope?" He yelled more panicked now.

He hung up the call and made another call.

"Hi," he said, "my name is Derek Morgan, there's been an accident somewhere between the FBI office and Bethesda hospital, there's a federal agent in there and I need someone to find it, she's pregnant and I can't through on her phone."

The person on the other end agreed and promised to call him back as soon as he could.

Morgan took off running to find Hotch, the whole team was in the conference room.

"Hotch" Morgan said not caring he was interrupting. "I gotta go back to Washington."

The rest of the team rose to their feet they knew something was wrong.

"Penelope?" Hotch asked.

"I was on the phone to her and she was in an accident, I don't know anymore but I gotta go" he said.

"Of course" Hotch said knowing he would have done the same.

"Morgan, keep us updated and if you need anything" Hotch said

He glanced around at the room at the concerned faces.

"Thanks" he said before hurrying out of the room and down stairs to catch a cab.

He's phone rang, he answered it hastily, it was a number he didn't know.

"Morgan" he said answering.

"Hi Derek, I've got information on Miss Garcia, they are cutting her out of the car now as we speak. From what I've heard it's a nasty accident. Now they're going to take her to Bethesda, they should be there with in the hour. They'll call you when they get there, I can see you're listed as her emergency contact and you have power of attorney, so they'll be able to talk to you about it."

"Ok, thanks" he said, swallowing hard.

He jumped into a cab, telling the driver to hurry to airport. He opened his phone trying to find the next flight home, he didn't care what it cost, he slammed his hand on the seat, he had an hour and half until the first flight, which meant it would be nearly three hours before he made it to the hospital. Panic set in, what if he didn't make it back in time; he started to breathe quickly, what if he lost them both. He couldn't face the fact that Garcia was in trouble and he wasn't there. He shouldn't have gone on this case but she insisted she would be fine. Stupid, Morgan thought, he was so stupid. He pulled up to the airport and got out paying the driver when he's phone rang. He answered it fast.

"Derek Morgan" he said.

"Hi Mr Morgan" This is Dr Smith from Bethesda hospital, I was told to call you when Miss Garcia got here"

"Yes, how is she?" He asked not caring for politeness.

"To be honest sir, not in a good way, I need to talk to you about a couple of things, I know you're listed as the one to make these decisions"

"Ok" was all Morgan could get out.

"Sir I need you to know that we are probably going to have to do an emergency C-section the babies in distress and Miss Garcia is having contractions but she unconscious, are you ok for us to do that? Sir I know you'll want to be here but we just don't have the time to wait" he said.

"Of course if you have to do that, whatever it takes to save them" he said tears down his face.

"Mr Morgan I promise we will do what we can, but I need to ask you another question and this one is going to be hard. But Miss Garcia is bleeding internally and externally, make an incision to get the baby out might be too much for, we are going to try of course, but if it comes to it, I need to know if you want us to priorities miss Garcia or the baby" the Dr said.

Morgan was caught of guard, she was in worse trouble then he had imagined.

"I, I" Morgan said,

"Sir i know this is hard, and I'm sorry you have to make this decision so quickly but need to know"

Morgan and Garcia had already talked about what he would do in this situation after their last visit to the hospital, but that didn't mean saying it out loud wasn't hard.

"Penelope" he said quietly.

"Sorry sir?" The doctor asked.

"Priorities Penelope" he said.

"Ok Mr Morgan, I promise we will do everything we can to get them both through this" the doctor said before hanging up the phone.

Morgan walked through the airport to the check in desk; this was going to be a long three hours. Once through security he picked up his phone again. He heard the answer on the other end.

"Derek?" His mum said.

Derek sobbed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mamma I need you to do something for me, I need you to go Bethesda hospital and be with Penelope" he said quietly.

Since Garcia was so near giving birth and Morgan still had to travel they both had agreed it would be best of Morgan's mum stayed with them until Morgan could stay in DC. Right now Morgan was grateful they had thought of it.

"Honey, what happened?" She asked.

"She was in a car accident and she's in a bad way mom, both her and the baby. It's going to be at least three hours before I'm at the hospital and I just want someone with her" he said trying so hard not to cry.

"Derek I'm going now, try not to worry, they'll pull through ok, have faith darling" she said.

"Thank you mama" he said.

"Of course" she said "I'll call if they have any news"

She hung up the phone. Morgan took a seat and rested his head in his hands. He felt so numb.

Three hours later Morgan was sprinting through the hospital, he reached his mom who pulled him tightly.

"Is there any news?" He asked.

His mum shook his head. Just as they were about to sit down, a doctor came out holding a little pink bundle in his arms.

"Derek Morgan?" He called.

Morgan walked towards the doctor.

"Hi Derek, congratulations, your daughter is here and she's doing well." The doctor placed the baby into his arms. Morgan looked down at the precious gift in his arms tears falling from his face.

He looked back to the doctor.

"Penelope?" He asked.

The doctor smiled.

"She's stable, but by no means in the clear, she is in recovery at the moment, and once they get her to the room you can see her. But sir she will probably be unconscious for a little while yet, the amount of trauma to her body. It will be a long wait to see if she pulls through."

Morgan nodded.

"Thank you" he said.

"I'll come and get you when you can see her, I'll leave this little one with you for now, and when Miss Garcia is her room I'll get a crib put in there too." The doctor finished.

Morgan nodded. He felt his moms hand on his shoulder.

"Derek" she said smiling at him "she's going to be ok. She stubborn she's not going to give up"

Morgan smiled, knowing it was true. His mom looked down at the baby in his arms. She touched her head gently.

"Did guys pick a name for her?" She asked.

"Yeah we did, we wanted to tell you together but given the circumstances" he paused swallowing hard.

"Hey it's ok, you can wait if you want" she said.

"No I want to tell you, I'm sorry it's just hard to think straight at the moment. But don't laugh because it's a long one"

His mom laughed,

"You can't start with don't laugh" she said.

"Sorry mom, her name is Hudson" he said "Hudson Francesca Garcia Morgan"

He smiled down at his mom.

"Oh" she said a little tear down her face "you gave her my name as her middle name."

"Mama, you've have done so much not just for me but for Penelope, it's the least we could do but just so you know it was Penelope's idea " he said.

"And she's going to have your last name, was that your idea?" she asked.

"No, that's was Penelope as well. She said that she wanted her to have it"

"That Penelope is too sweet" she said.

"Yeah mama she is" he said, he kept glancing down at the little girl in his arms. He said silent prayer after silent prayer for Penelope to be ok.

"Can I hold my Granddaughter?" She asked.

Morgan smiled passing her Hudson, she looked down and cooed at the baby. Morgan placed a small kiss on his mom's head.

"Thanks mama, you don't know how much it means to me that your here" He said.

A short time later they were shown into a room, Garcia was lying on the bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines, as promised there was also a hospital crib, and Morgan placed Hudson in to it.

"Derek I'm going to go, you guys need to be alone I think" she said.

"Mom you can stay if you want, Penelope isn't awake" he said sounding sad, he had been slightly hopeful.

"Derek, its ok I'm going to go, but if you need me just call, take care of these two girls, I'll make sure everything is ready at home for you"

Derek opened is arms so he could hug his mom goodbye. He watched her leave before turning his attention to Garcia

He lent over and placed a small kiss on her lips, he rested his forehead against hers. He used his free hand to gently run his fingers through her hair.

"God Penelope," he whispered "I know you can hear me baby girl, and you better not give up, I know your stubborn as hell, you've been so brave and you've fought so hard, don't you give up now. There's a beautiful baby girl here who's waiting to meet her mama. So you can't leave us." Morgan's tears were coming thick and fast as he spoke to her. "You hear me Penelope, don't you dare leave us, I need you"

He couldn't hold back anymore, he nuzzled his face into her neck and cried. All the emotion he was feeling was let out. The women he loved more than anything was lying here and he didn't know if she would be ok. Their daughter was lying in a crib by him and what should have been a happy moment they shared was overshadowed by fear. Morgan pulled the crib close to the bed and then pulled up a chair so he was close the bed. He rested his head on the bed by her, lacing his fingers with hers. He couldn't imagine life without her so he held on to her so she had something to come back to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thanks for sticking with this story - theres probably about 5 chapters left._**

 ** _enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Penelope Garcia sat on the park bench. She looked around confused, she didn't remember getting there. She searched for faces she recognized or landmarks, but nothing. The she heard it, that voice calling her from a distance._

 _"Penelope" she heard Derek Morgan calling but she couldn't see him. She stood up trying to follow the sound of his voice. She walked into a small section of woods, following his voice, she wanted to touch him, hold him, she had an overwhelming feeling that he was sad, and he needed her._

 _She stepped through into another large grassy field. There was Morgan standing in the middle of it holding something in his hands. She walked closer to him reaching for him. He looked up, he saw her and a tear fell from his eyes._

 _"Penelope" he whispered "don't leave us"_

 _Realization dawned on her, she reached her hands down to her belly and let a tear fall when she couldn't feel her inside her anymore. She looked back at Morgan._

 _"Derek" she whispered through tears. As she did a figure came up behind him grabbing dragging the pair away._

 _"No" she cried out as she chased them._

 _"Penelope" Morgan cried out "don't you dare leave us"_

 _She couldn't keep up with them, they were gone. Garcia was overcome with an overwhelming sadness. She dropped to her knees, sobbing hard._

 _A moment later she heard footsteps coming toward her. She thought that it was Morgan coming back, she looked up hopeful. But instead what she saw stopped her heart. She stood walking toward two figures._

 _"Mom, Dad?" She said quietly standing._

 _"Penelope" her mom said as they reached her. Her mom reached up and touched her face_

 _"Oh my baby, I missed you" she said._

 _Garcia started to cry._

 _"Honey" her dad said "don't cry"_

 _"But" she stuttered "but I just want you to know I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for all the things I said. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I love you both so much. I'm so sorry"_

 _"Penelope" her mom said "we know, and we are so proud of you"_

 _"But honey" her dad said "you can't stay here with us. Derek and that beautiful baby of yours, they need you now"_

 _Garcia sobbed_

 _"I need you guys" she said._

 _"No you don't, we are both so sorry we had to leave you" her mom said "but look at everything you've achieved. You have a man that would move heaven and earth for you if you asked him. And a daughter who needs her mamma"_

 _Garcia nodded_

 _"You need to go to them honey" he dad said "but we're always with you, don't ever forget that"_

 _Garcia threw her arms around them. When she opened her eyes they were gone. She looked around, in the distance she heard him again, calling to her, and she was sure she could hear a baby crying._

Garcia's eyes fluttered open, the bright light of the hospital stinging them, she felt a strange sensation in her mouth, she tried to speak but she couldn't. Panic set in, she clenched her fists trying to lift her heavy arms. Her eyes darted sideways, she saw Morgan standing, looking down at something in his arms, she tried call out but she couldn't.

Morgan had just finishing feeding Hudson, the first time the nurses had tried to take her away to the nursery but Morgan refused to let her leave his sight. Eventually the nurse gave in and bought bottles to Morgan. He had changed her, and held her while she slept. He tried to use her as a distraction. He smiled down at his daughter thinking how good he had gotten with her in the last twenty four hours. His mom had stopped by with clothes for the three of them. She offered to stay so Morgan could get some rest but he refused to leave in case Garcia woke up.

Something shook him from his thoughts; he looked over at Garcia to see her eyes open and panic on her face. He put Hudson down in her crib and rushed to Garcia's side, he brushed his hands across her face staring down at her.

"Oh god, Penelope" he said "Baby girl calm down, I'm just going to go and get a nurse"

He felt her grabbing on his arm his nails digging in.

"It's ok I'm coming right back, I'm not leaving you" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

He rushed out of the room to get a nurse.

They came back running back in to see Garcia pulling at the tubes down her throat. The nurse rushed to her.

"Miss Garcia I need you to calm down, I'll take the tube out but I can't if you're struggling." The nurse said.

Her eyes darted towards Morgan for reassurance. Morgan grabbed her hand tightly.

"Penelope, I promise your safe, please calm down and let the nurse do what she needs to."

He felt her breathing slow; she pulled her other hand away from the tubes.

"That's it baby girl" he said placing another kissed on her head.

"Ok miss Garcia that's it, now I just need you to breathe out slowly" the nurse said.

Garcia did as she was told, and the nurse pulled the tubes out. It hurt her throat, like it was scratching the entire way up. She gripped Morgan's hand trying to not tense. She felt him rubbing her hand softly, she felt better. Once the tube was out the nurse looked at her,

"Ok miss Garcia, I'm going to get a doctor to come and check you out, as long as you keep breathing ok by yourself, the tube will stay out. Try not to do too much talking, and you can have some water if you need" she said. She said goodbye to them and left.

Morgan hadn't stopped staring at her; he brushed his hand across her face, wiping away her tears.

"Derek" she croaked.

"I'm here baby girl, I'm here" he said.

"What happened?" She asked still so confused about what was happening.

"There was a car accident mama, you've been unconscious for twenty four hours."

"Twenty four hours?" She sobbed. Then it hit her, her baby.

She reached down to her belly it was not a hard round bump and more. She started to panic, her breathing shallow.

"Derek" she gasped "where is she? Oh god what happened?"

"Whoa whoa mama it's ok, everything's ok, she's fine, she's just right by us here"

Garcia was still crying.

"I missed her being born, what happened?" She asked.

"Baby there wasn't any choice, you were both in a lot of danger" he said kissing her forehead.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You can meet if her if want, she's been waiting to see you" he said.

"Meet her?" She stumbled on her words.

"Yeah mama" Morgan said.

Garcia nodded.

"Ok but first I just want to do something" he said.

She looked at him wondering what that was. Morgan lent down and softly kissed her lips. Garcia felt so much from him, fear, relief, love. She kissed him back feeling so guilty. Morgan pulled away from her.

"I love you" he said, tears rolling down his face. "God Penelope you scared me, I thought I was going to lose you both"

Garcia felt tears down her face too.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered "I love you too, I'm not going to leave you"

Morgan kissed her lips again. If he could he would take her into his arms and never let her go.

"Ok mama, there's someone who wants to meet you"

Morgan turned and picked up Hudson from her crib, and took her over to Garcia. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed Hudson on her chest; he picked up one of Garcia's hand and placed it around Hudson. Garcia could hardly move but she tilted her head to look down at the baby on her chest. She let out a sob. Using her other hand she brushed Hudson's cheek softly

"Hi" she said to her, "I'm your mamma"

She looked up a Morgan who was also crying.

"We have a baby" she said to him. Morgan stood up placing one hand over hers, he kissed her softly.

"Yeah baby girl, we do" he said.

He sat back down, enjoying watching the way Garcia smiled down at her daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi There**

 **Thanks again for reading**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The next evening after spending all day before being poked and prodded by doctors, Garcia and Morgan sat in the hospital room. Morgan sat behind Garcia so she was leaning against his chest. She held their daughter in her arms. Morgan was gently running his fingers though Garcia's hair.

"You feeling ok baby girl?" he asked her.

"All things considered, yes I am" she said.

He kissed her temple. She smiled.

"Derek" she said quietly "I'm so very sorry for this."

Morgan was taken back by her statement.

"You didn't do anything wrong baby girl, it was just an accident, which I might add was also not your fault, you were hit by a drunk driver" he said.

"It doesn't feel that way" she said. "Every step of this pregnancy has been hard; all of it is my fault"

"Penelope, don't, no one could have stop this, and as much as want to think that if I had of been here it would have been different, I know that's just not true. But what's important and what I am so grateful for is that we are here together, the three of us, and I can't tell you how much I love my two girls. I wouldn't have been able to get through losing either of you" he said.

Garcia let out a sob.

"There you go again, giving me one of those I love you speeches that make me feel so much better" she said.

"You don't love them?" He asked teasing.

"No, I love them so dam much" she said.

Morgan leaned over so he could kiss her lips. They were silent for a moment, there was something Garcia wanted to tell him but she didn't know how to say it. She bit her lip, Morgan noticed her behavior, he knew it meant she was nervous.

"Everything ok baby?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said "I just wanted to say something to you but I don't know how."

"Just say it" he said kissing her cheek,

"It's just, remember when I told you I didn't want to get married?" She asked.

"Yes" Morgan said a smile tugging the side of his lips.

"Well I've been thinking," She said "Now I haven't had time to go shopping or plan so this is by no means romantic, I just don't want to wait"

"Baby girl?" He said.

She breathed in, never in a hundred years would she have thought she would be doing this.

"Derek Morgan" she started "will you marry me?"

Derek moved so he was now sitting on the bed in front of her, he took Hudson from her arms and placed her in the crib. He turned back to Garcia picking up both her hands in his.

"Penelope Garcia, It would be my honor to marry you" he said tears in his eyes.

"Yeah?" She said. Morgan stood and kissed her softly on her lips. Garcia lifted her hands and caressed his hand gently. They stayed this way for quiet sometime. When he pulled away Morgan bushed her face.

"I love you baby girl" he said

"I love you too" she said

 _A WEEK LATER:_

Morgan and Garcia pulled up at their house. It had been a long week but Garcia and Hudson had been finally discharged from hospital. They had both been relived to be going home. Morgan jumped out of the car and hurried around to the other side of the car opening the door for her, he held out and to help her.

As he pulled her up he pulled her into a tight hug, he had the overwhelming feeling of needing her in his arms right that second. She lent up and kissed him softly.

"I love you too" she said knowing what he was thinking.

Morgan laughed.

"Alright mama let me get all this stuff and Hudson and we'll go inside." He said.

"Derek let me take her" she said pouting at him.

"Now baby girl, you heard what the doctor said, you can only lift Hudson by herself, and nothing heavier. And she's in the capsule so let me carry it because I don't want you to hurt yourself ok" he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"But I just want to do the mom things" she said still pouting.

"And you will sweetness, but right now you need to look after yourself. Plus remember what you promised me that first night we were together?" He asked winking at her.

Garcia nodded giving into his argument.

"I promised that I would let you take care of us both" she said smiling up at him.

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Let's go mama" he said grabbing Hudson and the bags.

They got to the apartment door, Garcia unlocked it and pushed it open. Hearing a loud

"Surprise!" She jumped ten feet in the air.

Standing in front of her were her most beloved friends. Seeing her they all started towards the pair. Morgan came in side putting down their stuff and picking Hudson up out of the capsule.

Prentiss was the first to throw her arms around Garcia.

"Congratulations mommy" she said, Garcia groaned Emily had hugged her too tight.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said, she turned toward Morgan who was holding Hudson. She gave Morgan a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked down at the little bundle in his arms.

"Ohh" she said, "She is just perfect"

Prentiss looked up at Morgan grinning.

"Can I pleeeaassee hold her?" She asked.

Morgan laughed shaking his head at her eagerness. He passed Hudson to her, before walking over to Garcia, wrapping his arms around her, listening to the congratulations from everyone else.

A few hours later once everyone had passed the baby around for cuddles, Prentiss having more than her fair share of hugs, and Hudson was sleeping soundly in her crib, they all sat around the lounge room talking.

Garcia stood clearing her throat.

"Ok guys, I have an announcement to make" the room stop to listen to her.

"You know how much I love you guys, and you have been the best family anyone could ever ask for. But I bet your all wondering which of you special creatures are going to be Hudsons fairy god parents." Before she could continue Prentiss spoke up,

"It's me, I know it is!" She said making everyone laugh.

"Kind of" Garcia said "we couldn't decide who to ask, you all have wonderful gifts that we know you will share with our daughter, I know that you will all protect and her love her. So we decided that you are all going to be Hudson's godparents" she said grinning at the group.

The group all expressed the gratitude for the honor. But before any of them could get up to hug them Morgan stood.

"Ok ok" he said "we have one more thing that we want to tell you, but first Emily please no high pitched squeals or you are spending the night getting Hudson back to sleep" he said.

Prentiss smiled innocently at them.

"Ok ok" she said "but come on I'm bursting at the scene with anticipation" she said

Morgan laughed.

"Well we just wanted you that we're engaged" Morgan said watching Prentiss made him laugh. She had her hand over her mouth but her face was going red. Everyone else jumped up and threw their arms around the pair. JJ had tears in her eyes.

"Oh you two" she said hugging them.

Prentiss jumped up last crushing them both with a hug.

"I'm so happy for you" she said.

"Show is the ring Penelope"' JJ said.

Garcia and Morgan glanced at each other, a bit unsure.

"Well I don't have one" she said "I kind of asked Derek, and I've been in the hospital so we haven't really done anything about it"

"Aaww" JJ said "that's sweet"

"Yeah" Morgan agreed "but soon as I can I'm going to my baby girl the biggest diamond she's even seen"

Everyone laughed as Garcia elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" Morgan said even though he knew what.

"Alright guys, thank you for having us tonight and I know we are all thrilled at meeting Hudson and hearing of your engagement, but I think Penelope here needs some rest"Rossi said

Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes.

Morgan closed the door behind them and turned to Garcia cupping her head in his hands, he kissed her softly and slowly. Once he pulled away he spoke to her.

"Baby girl, I'm so glad you're both home, I missed having you around." He said

Garcia smiled.

"I missed being here, I love you, and I wouldn't want to share this with anyone else." She said leaning to kiss him again.

"Come on let's go to bed, I'm so tired" she said walking toward the bedroom. Morgan turned off all lights, thinking he would clean up in the morning.

He walked into the room to see her staring down at Hudson in her crib. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

She reached behind her rubbing his cheek.

"You ok mama?" He said

"Yeah angel, I just wanted to watch her sleep" she answered.

"Come on mama, lets get some sleep, she's going to be awake soon anyway" she said.

"Mmmm"'Garcia said following Morgan as he pulled her by the hand. They climbed into bed, lying down face to face. Morgan pulled her close so her head was tucked under his chin, he placed his hands gently on her hips, rubbing small circles.

"Night princess" he said "I love you"

"Night" she replied "love you too"

Garcia closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for contiung to read - I know these two have been through enough but ideas just kept coming so i kept writing**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Four weeks later._

Morgan sat on the lounge working on a case he was consulting on, on his laptop. Garcia was lying on her side next to him asleep, her feet gently resting against his leg. From time to time he would reach down and rub them gently, just to remind himself how lucky he was. Morgan glanced over to her, the weeks since they had come home from the hospital had been exhausting, Hudson had taken awhile to get into a routine, and the two of them felt like they hadn't slept for more than a few hours. Garcia herself was still healing and they had been to a multitude of doctors' appointments as well as seeing the midwife who tracked Hudson growth, because she was a month early they were keeping a close eye on her. Morgan had been granted six weeks leave but there were still no shortage of cases, so he agreed to consult on what he could from home, he was grateful that this amazing women next to him understood. He was disturbed from his day dream by his phone ringing.

"Hey Hotch" he said answering.

"Morgan we have a problem" he said.

Morgan sat up.

"What's wrong Hotch?"

"I just got a call from the justice department; Scott has been released on bail. It seems someone finally paid it, and because the trial isn't scheduled for another six months he's out." He said sounding strained.

"The thing is Morgan, we wouldn't normally be able to do anything but he has already been to Garcia's old apartment and he has shot the person living there. We're hoping he doesn't know where you live yet but I fear it's just a matter of time. I think it would be best if you bring them in here while we figure something out" Hotch finished.

"Ok, we're on our way" Morgan said hanging up. He jumped to his feet stuffing his laptop in its bag.

"Penelope" he called over his shoulder putting her laptop into its bag. She didn't stir.

He went over to her and shook her lightly.

"Penelope baby girl wake up" he said kissing her cheek. She started to stir so he hurried into their bedroom grabbing both their go bags, grateful their job required them to be ready at moment's notice, he rushed into the nursery, grabbing Hudson's go bag, it was just a joke between them that she had one but he was glad for it. He rushed back into their room grabbing his gun from the safe and holstering it. He went back lounge room to Garcia sitting up slowly, he walked over to her

"Baby girl we gotta go" he said sounding panicked, he picked the first pair of shoes of hers he saw handing them to her to put on. She was so out of it and she was moving so slowly. Morgan hurried back into the nursery picking Hudson up out of the crib, kissing her head softly and placing her into the capsule and clicked her in. He picked up the capsule and went back to wear all the things he collected were, Garcia was now sitting on the edge of the lounge rubbing her head, she had been woken so suddenly she felt sick. Morgan rushed to her pulling her up of the lounge staring into her eyes. She was alarmed to see such fear. She reached and touched his cheek

"What's wrong?" She asked

Morgan breathed in,

"Scotts out and Hotch thinks he's coming here" he said.

Instant panic set in, she felt her knees go week and her breathing quicker.

"No no baby girl" Morgan said catching her "please not now, we gotta go, I know your scared I am too but we can't break down right now, we gotta think of our daughter" he kissed her quickly.

Garcia looked over to her daughter, and she regained her composure immediately. She nodded,

Morgan picked up the capsule and handed it to her, looping the baby bag over her other arm. He picked up both their laptop bags and go bags opening the door to let Garcia out locking it behind him. It was hard for them to move quickly down the stairs and this made Morgan nervous but he didn't want to rush Garcia and cause her to lose her footing. He breathed a sigh of relief as they made it to the car. They packed the car quickly and drove away. As they drove Garcia starred out the window trying her best not to cry, she finally thought she was done with that part of her life but somehow it just kept coming back to haunt her. Morgan reached over and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Hey baby girl it's going to be ok, I'm not going to let anything bad happen" he said.

She pulled her hand away from him.

"You don't know that" she said bluntly.

"Penelope" Morgan said "I know your scared I'm scared too but I'm going to do everything in my power to protect the both of you" he said, Garcia still not looking him.

"Baby I love you, I'm not going to lose you" he said.

"You don't know that Derek, love doesn't stop a bullet" she said angrily.

Morgan sighed, this was not the time for them to be fighting. He gripped both hands on the steering wheel his whole body tensing.

Garcia looked over at him, feeling bad for snapping, she looked at his face, worry was all over it. She knew he meant what he said, but she was scared, she had no doubt what Scott would do if he had to, and Derek would put his life on the line to save her and their daughter, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"Hey" she said touching is shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I know this isn't your fault."

Morgan reached for her hand and kissed is gently, she felt tears hit as he did.

"God Derek" she said "I'm so scared"

She pulled her hand away from his and brushed the tears away from his face. He grabbed her hand again pressing his cheek into the palm"

"I'm so sorry" Garcia said "I know you would anything for us, and that's what scares me Derek, I don't think I could do this without you" she was sobbing now too.

Morgan still hadn't replied, it's not that he didn't want to but the lump in his throats made it hard to get words out.

"I know" he said quietly.

Garcia looked at him, trying to read him. Before she had realized they were pulling into the parking garage. She pulled her hand away from his face. Morgan parked the car, taking a deep breath. Garcia stared to unbuckle her seatbelt,

Morgan turned towards her placing his hand on hers. She looked up at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Baby girl" he said trying to fight of tears. He reached up and touched her face softly.

"I just want you to know how truly loved you are. And you are everything to me; I don't care what it takes to keep you and our daughter safe. I would walk through fire for the both of you."

Garcia didn't know what to say to him, it wasn't news to her, but when he said the way he did it made it feel like a goodbye speech. She reached up grabbing his face and pulling him towards her. She kissed his lips softly and slowly, she wanted him to know she felt what he was feeling, and how much she needed him.

After a while they pulled apart, Morgan rested his forehead against her, they were both crying now.

"Look at us" Garcia said smiling and wiping Morgan's face. Morgan smiled back doing the same to her.

"Just promise you won't do anything stupid" she said kissing him again quickly.

"I promise" he said "now let's get inside before everyone starts to worry more" he said kissing her quickly again.

"Wait" she said grabbing his arms. She kissed him softly again

"I love you Derek Morgan, so much" she said smiling

"I love you to baby girl, you know that" he said winking at her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Not long left of this story now, please keep reading and let me know what you think**

* * *

Morgan and Penelope made their way up the elevator and into the main office, the rest of the team were sitting around on edge, heads snapping as Morgan and Garcia walked through the doors.

They were overcome with relief to see the trio walk through the door. The group got up and hugged Garcia.

"Oh Penelope are you ok?" JJ asked.

"Yeah for now" she said even though it was a lie.

"Penelope we are going to do everything we can" Hotch said

"I know you will" she said "guys I really appreciate it, I hope you know that" she smiled at them all

They all nodded.

"Ok I can't take it anymore" Prentiss said after a minute of silence "let me hold my favorite niece, I missed her"

"Emily you visited us two days ago" Morgan said

Garcia laughed, she found it so amusing the way Prentiss had reacted through this whole process, it was like her tough girl image melted away at the thought of the baby.

Morgan set the capsule on the table, as Prentiss made her way towards Hudson, unbuckling her.

She held Hudson up so she was face to face with her.

"Yes I did miss you" she cooed "and I know you missed your favorite Aunty" she cradled Hudson in her arms ignoring the group.

"Ok everyone, we need to focus" Hotch said

Prentiss looked up listening but didn't put Hudson down. Garcia and Morgan were happy to let Prentiss hold her, glad for any break no matter how small.

"Alright this is what we know so far" JJ started.

"Scott was released late yesterday afternoon, we weren't told until we called you guys" JJ seeing the looks on their faces.

"But he was locked up in New York State, and it was around 6am when he was at Garcia's old apartment. We have no information to say he knew where you guys were. Garcia did you even tell him where Morgan lived"

Garcia shook her head, she grabbed Morgan's arm. He put his free hand over hers.

"We know he stole a car from a gas station just outside Washington, and there's a bolo out on the plates. But other than that we have nothing to be able to find him first"

Morgan sighed, they really didn't have a lot at all.

"Ok Garcia, can you make a list of any placed Scott used to go, any people he might know or stay with, anything that can help" Hotch said

"Morgan, you, JJ and Reid go Garcia's old apartment see if you can find anything that might tell us where he's going. Dave your with me, we're going to see Scott's parents" Hotch order the group

"What about me?" Prentiss asked.

"You stay here with Garcia" Hotch said.

Prentiss nodded, knowing what he meant.

Twenty minutes later JJ, Reid and Morgan were driving across town to Garcia's old apartment, they had been silent for a while, Reid spoke first.

"So is Penelope ok?" He asked, he was concerned for his friend.

"Honestly" Morgan said, "I don't think so, she's putting on a brave front but it's just been one thing after another for the last nine months."

Both JJ and Reid noticed the sadness in Morgan's voice.

"It has been rough for her, and I feel really guilty" JJ said, "I mean what drove her towards Scott in first place. She was obviously asking for help and we just overlooked it. And what kind of friends were we to have not noticed sooner. It just bothers me" JJ said.

"I know what you mean JJ, I feel it too" Morgan said "I feel like I let her down and it's caused this ripple effect of bad things. And what's worse is the reason that she felt like she had to stay, breaks my heart and I just want this to be over so she can move past it."

"Why did she stay?" Reid asked.

Morgan sighed,

"She didn't think she could do better, she didn't think anyone else would love her" he said quietly

"But that's just not true" JJ said "everyone could see how much you loved her, and have you see the way men stare at her, if guys looked at me the way I would notice"

Morgan and Reid laughed at JJ.

"You don't need to tell me twice JJ. But we can't change it we just have to be supportive and in all honesty that's all I can do"

They pulled up to Garcia's old apartment; Morgan hadn't been back there since they say they moved Garcia's stuff out. He remembered how stressful that had been. They walked up to the apartment, pushing aside the police tape and going in. Morgan looked around; it was so different to the way Penelope kept it. It was strange being in here and not seeing her belongings in it.

They three of them walked around the house, looking for any clue where Scott maybe

Back at the office Garcia paced around impatiently. She was nervous, what if they had walked into a trap. What if they were already dead? She couldn't cope with the thoughts. Hudson was sleeping in the capsule and Prentiss kept stopping to look at her. Noticing Garcia pacing she walked over to her and placed and hand on each shoulder

"Penelope, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be alright." She said staring at her friend

"Ok, ok" Garcia said taking a deep breath.

"Everything will be fine, they'll be back soon, not to worry" she said more to herself than anyone else.

She sat down on of the desks and looked at Prentiss

"God Em" she said "this is just a mess and it's all my fault." she put her head into her hands and started to cry. Prentiss came over and warped her arms around her.

"Come on Penelope, stop blaming yourself, we're going to catch Scott, you'll see everything will be ok" she said.

"But it's not Emily, why was I so stupid to stay with him" she said sobbing.

"I don't know Penelope, why did you?" She said trying a change in strategy.

"Honestly" Garcia said "God this sounds so stupid now"

Prentiss hugged her tighter.

"Because I thought I would never do any better, I couldn't stand around and wait for the one person who I loved to notice me back. Guys don't look at me the way they look at you Em, I mean look at you, your beautiful and graceful and just amazing, and I'm awkward and clumsy and look at me." she said "I mean sometimes I just catch myself thinking why Derek chose me, he could have anyone, what if he wakes up one day and realizes I'm not good enough"

Prentiss just stared at her, she couldn't believe how insecure Penelope Garcia really was

"Penelope, I can't believe you just said that about yourself. Firstly how have you not noticed the way the people look at you when you walk into a room, you light it up. And Derek loves you the way you are, and I kinda think that's a little harsh on Derek, you really think those things you worry about matter to Derek? And secondly if you ever feel that away again you come and see me and I'll slap you across the face because no one talks about my best friend that way. Got it!" She said.

Garcia threw her arms around Prentiss.

"Emily you're the best" she said "and I'm so sorry that I didn't come to you about all of it"

Prentiss lent her head against Garcias

"Just don't let it happen again" she said.

Garcia laughed. They heard Hudson starting to squeak. Prentiss looked over to her, grinning

"Oh now I can have more cuddles" Prentiss said reaching her hands in a grabbing motion.

Before she could pick her up, they heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"Keep your hands of my daughter"

Garcia jumped she knew that voice without looking. Prentiss instantly pulled her gun from its holster pointing it towards Scott. He was standing in the doorway of the office facing towards the trio. Prentiss moved so she was in between Scott and Hudson and Garcia.

Garcia had her phone in her hand, Prentiss was blocking Scott's view of her so she sent Morgan a message it read '911'

Morgan, Ried and JJ were in their way back to the office when he heard his phone buzzed. He looked down and saw Baby girl come up, he opened the text and nearly crashed the car. He text her back before flicking on the sirens and putting his foot down.

"Morgan?" JJ asked

"He's there" Morgan said simply

"Oh god"'JJ said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all**

 **Thankyou for continuing to read this story.**

* * *

Prentiss stood there staring Scott down. He stood there, hands in the air staring at her but she wouldn't back down, there was no way she would let him hurt either of them.

Garcia tried not to cry, don't show weakness, she said to herself.

Her phone buzzed in her hand she glanced down without moving her head.

'Gun in go bag' it read.

Garcia looked toward the table where the bag was and her daughter. She looked over at Scott, he was unarmed but she didn't trust him.

"Come now, Agent Prentiss" he spat, "this has nothing to do with you, I just need to talk to Penny"

"Well I don't think she wants to talk to you" Prentiss said.

Garcia inched toward the bag not wanting to make sudden movements.

"It's not really your business is it" Scott said.

Prentiss was trying to read him so she knew the best angle to take.

"Penny why don't you answer for yourself" he yelled "don't you want to talk to me."

Garcia breathed in before speaking.

"No, Scott I don't" she said.

This angered Scott.

"YOU CANT KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled at her.

He took a step forward but Prentiss moved warning him to stay back

"Seriously Scott" Prentiss continued "you need to turn around and leave. You have no rights over that baby and Penelope doesn't want to speak to you"

Scott's face grew red. Garcia was now standing by the bag, she could see the gun on top, and even though she hated them, she would do anything to protect her daughter and she was grateful Morgan had put it in there.

"NO!" He continued to yell "She's my daughter; you really think you can raise her, your stupid Penny, you're useless and you can't do anything good"

"Hey" Prentiss yelled "Enough Scott, I want you to leave now"

He continued to ignore Prentiss.

"And what do you think Penelope, Derek Morgan is going to save the day, he doesn't love you,it just proves how stupid you really are, nobody would love you, look at you" he kept yelling.

"No" Garcia said. She was so close to crying she could hardly speak, she had her hand in the bag clenching and the cold metal just in case. She could hear Hudson starting to cry in the background. She was starting to freak out, and she wondered how far away the others were.

"Scott, listen to me" Prentiss said, she shuffled so she was once again between him and Garcia.

"I know you don't want to hurt your daughter, so just turn around and leave"

"No" Scott yelled, and before Prentiss had even had time to register he had pulled a gun out and fired it at her. Garcia let out a cry, pulling the gun out her bag and pointing it at Scott.

"Come now Penny" he said "I know you won't shoot me."

He inched toward her "just put down the gun"

"No" She said no longer able to control the tears.

Behind Scott she saw Derek, JJ and Reid coming quietly to the door, she kept looking towards Scott, trying not to let on they were there.

"Penny, don't be stupid" Scott said.

"Just stay back" Garcia said

Scott just laughed at her, he didn't notice the other three tip toeing towards him.

"Just give me my daughter and you won't get hurt penny" he said.

He went to take another step, but his face dropped when he heard a gun cocked next to his temple.

"I wouldn't" Morgan said in deep growl.

Garcia dropped the gun, and turned towards her daughter picking her up and holding her tight in her arms. JJ dropped down to check on Prentiss while Reid called for ambulance. Scott let the gun fall from his hands, Morgan grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back, and slamming him down into the table.

He cuffed Scott's hands behind his back. He lent down and whispered into Scott's ear.

"If you ever threaten my family again, you won't get a chance to go back to jail"

Scott struggled in Morgan's arms, but Morgan slammed him down again.

Rossi and Hotch rushed through the door surveying then scene before them, Rossi rushed towards Morgan and Scott, Hotch ran to help Prentiss and Rossi hurried toward Morgan.

"Derek, let me take him" Rossi said gently

"No, I want make sure he never gets out" Morgan said.

"I will" Rossi "but right now I think Penelope needs you more"

They both heard a scoff from Scott, Rossi who was now holding him slammed him in to the table just as Morgan had done.

"Just because I'm not young and fit, don't think I can't find ways to hurt you" he said.

Morgan hurried to Garcia; she was standing away from the group.

"Hey" he said walking over to her, opening his arms so she could lean into him. He wrapped his arms around her, mindful of the baby between them.

For a moment they did speak, Morgan let her cry as he kissed the top of her head.

Garcia finally pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"Derek" she whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands

"I know" he said leaning down to kiss her lips softly.

"He is going away for good baby. He's never gonna hurt you again"

Garcia nodded

"I didn't know if you'd here on time" she said to him sobbing.

"Baby girl I will always be there when you need me, I will always come for you" he said kissing her again. He brushed his hand on the top of Hudson head before kissing Garcia again gently. Garcia passed Hudson to him. She knew he needed to hold her. She wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder

"It's going to ok baby girl" he said turning her head towards her.

Garcia saw the paramedics come in, she rushed over to Prentiss,

"Oh JJ Is she ok?" Garcia asked

"I can hear you Penelope" Prentiss called from the ground

Garcia sobbed

"Oh Em I'm so sorry" Garcia said

"Penelope, do not apologies, I'm going to be fine" Prentiss said.

The paramedics lifted Prentiss up on the gurney and wheeled her out of the office.

Morgan realized she was leaving, but he had something to say to her.

He handed Hudson to Garcia before running out after the paramedics

"Hey wait a minute" he yelled.

The paramedics stopped as Morgan caught up to them. He stood beside Prentiss looking down at her.

"Thank you Emily," he said picking up her hand and kissing it softly.

"Thank you for keeping my family safe"

"You don't have to thank me Derek" she said smiling up at him "They're my family too"

Morgan kissed her hand one last time before the paramedics took her away.

Morgan went back into the office, he found Garcia who was sitting alone at a table. He stood in front her placing his hands on her shoulder.

"You ready to go home mama?" He asked.

She nodded at him. She didn't have any words at the moment. She was grateful for her team, her family right now, but she just wanted to leave.

Morgan collected their belongings as Garcia put Hudson onto the capsule. They said goodbye to everyone before heading to the car.

A few hours later, Morgan and Garcia were lying in bed, they had got Hudson settled, but they were exhausted. They were laying face to to face Morgan had his hand across her hip gently rubbing his hand along it.

"Derek" she said quietly

"Yeah Princess" he replied

"Promise me that your not going anywhere" she said

"Baby girl you know I'm not," he said picking up the hand that had her engagement ring on it.

"I didn't say yes for no reason" he said kissing her palm.

She smiled at him. Pulling her self closer to his body,

"Baby girl, don't worry what Scott says to you, you know you are wonderful, and beautiful and smart. I love you, I know I don't have to tell you that but its true." He said to her

"I know you do, I do" she said "I'm sorry that we keep scaring you like that,"

Morgan chuckled.

"Scare me all you want baby girl, as long as the end of the day I can still hold you in my arms and kiss you and tell I love, then it doesn't matter"

"Derek Morgan, you are just the most amazing human being I know, I love you more and more everyday. And I know I'll tell you often, but I'm so grateful for everything you do for me and for Hudson, and you know I really wish things had been different, in so many ways" she said

"Baby" He said touching her face gently "Sweetness you are so brave never forget that and I'm so proud of how far you've come. I know how much you want it to be different but we can't change it but we can make our own new memories."

He propped himself up so her was looking down at her, gently rolling her over so she was on her back. He brushed her hair away from her face and lent down and kissed her deeply and softly.

After a few minutes of nothing but kissing her, he let up.

"Penelope Garcia, I love you so dam much, and girl I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life showing you"

Garcia grinned up at him.

"Eyebrows, I love you too"

* * *

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO GUYS...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you everyone for reading this story I really hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writting it.**

* * *

 _ **2 years later**_

Morgan sat on the floor playing with Hudson; they were building a city, that superheroes were saving. Garcia watched them from lounge lying back smiling; she rubbed her growing belly content with her life. Morgan caught her staring, he got up from the floor and walked over to her, leaning down and kissing her lips softly,

"How you doing mama" he asked.

"Oh, if I get any more pregnant I'm going to burst" she said.

Morgan kissed her again.

"But baby girl I love how beautiful you look with our little girl in there" he kissed her belly softly.

Garcia smiled. Hudson saw she was missing out and came running over.

"Can I kiss the baby, mamma?" she said.

Garcia and Morgan laughed.

"Of course you can jelly bean" Garcia answered.

Hudson jumped up onto the lounge and lent over Garcia, and ever so softly kissed the belly. She then laid her head down on it.

Morgan gently ran his fingers through her hair, smiling at the scene before him.

They heard a knocking on the door; Morgan lent down and quickly kissed Garcia again

"I love you all" he said heading the door to open it.

Opening the door he saw Prentiss standing there, he smiled, ever since that day Prentiss had taken a bullet for Garcia, she made sure she around regularly, so much so that they had made Sundays a permanent dinner night, whenever they weren't away. Morgan kissed Prentiss on the cheek. He had so much gratitude towards her; he didn't think he ever thanked her enough. This is the reason they had chosen Prenitss to be there newest daughters God Mother.

Prentiss walked in seeing Hudson and Garcia on the lounge.

"Hey" she said. Hearing her voice Hudson jumped up running towards.

"Aunty Emily!" She squealed.

"How's my favorite little jelly bean" she said picking Hudson up with a big swing.

"I hope you been good for mommy and daddy" she said kissing her cheek.

"Yup" Hudson replied.

"I'm glad to hear that bean" Prentiss said putting her back down on the floor.

Prentiss walked over to Garcia, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you" she asked Garcia.

"Fat" she said, causing them both to laugh.

Prentiss put her hand on Garcia's belly

"And how is this little monster treating you?" She asked.

Before Garcia could answer Hudson piped up.

"It's not a monster Aunty Em" she said.

Prentiss and Garcia laughed.

"No" Emily said "what is it then?"

"A baby" Hudson said laughing.

"No!" Prentiss gasped "a baby"

"Yes" Hudson squealed.

"Get out of here!" Prentiss said playing around.

Hudson giggled running over to Garcia and putting her hands around the belly. Garcia smiled, she knew Hudson would love this baby to death. Morgan walked back into the room from the kitchen.

"Alright you lovely ladies dinners ready" he said.

Prentiss picked Hudson up swinging her as she did

"Come on jelly bean" she said "I'm starving"

"Me too!" Hudson agreed.

Morgan laughed as the two of them went into the dining room. He held out his hands to help Garcia up from the lounge. He pulled her into a hug as he did.

She met his embrace leaning her head on his chest, smiling. She pulled back looking at him. He reached his hand up and brushed her face.

"You ok mama?" He asked

"Yeah" she said, "I was just thinking how things couldn't be any more perfect right this second"

Morgan kissed her gently again.

"It's true" he said "let's go eat before those two go crazy"

Garcia laughed, as Morgan grabbed her hand and began to walk away.

"Hey" she said to him causing him to stop and turn back.

"You know I love right?" She said grinning cheekily.

"Yeah, I love you to" he said smiling "now come on silly girl"

-END-

* * *

 **There is another story in the works for this little family, so please stay tuned.**

 **Thank you for sticking this one out**

 **Peace & Love**


End file.
